


Ocean of shards

by shit_all_good_names_are_taken



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, And reader is already broken af, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothels, But have to act like the meanest shit, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader Is Not Frisk, Skelebros are actually cinnamon rolls, Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, Trust Issues, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, reader is a female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shit_all_good_names_are_taken/pseuds/shit_all_good_names_are_taken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters emerged from the underground after taking Frisk's life to break the barrier.</p><p>They nearly swarmed over the globe, easily taking control over everything - media, government, even the smallest businesses.</p><p>Many humans have been killed, enslaved, outright humilated for what they have done to them in the war and having the nerve to forget about it completely.</p><p>They turned several districts of big cities into alleys of their entertainment.</p><p>Your fate was one of the worst. Your district was turned into a red-light area. Your home was now a brothel. </p><p>And you were forced to stay in the brothel with a few other humans, just to entertain monsters. You are getting abused and humilated every day. But one day, a skeleton monster appeared and his actions simply overthrew anything you had suffer through before.</p><p>Little did you know, he was hurting aswell everytime he had to hurt you just to keep his cover. He hated what monsterkind has turned into, but he had to keep his cover for him being the head of the royal guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A new face

Another day, another violation of your privacy. Not like you had much of that anyway. Not since the monsters escaped from their underground prison.

You tried to escape so often already. In different ways, but to no avail. It reached the point where you'd rather die than take this suffering any longer. But you've been caught and now there was a surveillance camera installed into your room.

Sure you caused a lot of trouble, but you've been by far the human the most profit came from. You've been so broken, the naturally sadistic monsters couldn't help but pay for their fun time with you. 

It has gotten to the point where you didn't even want to fight back any longer. You just dealt with your predicament, letting them have their way with you, not counting the new scars and bruises anymore. You didn't live, you simply breathed. That was all. Your worth has been taken from you ever since your home became a brothel.

You thought you were unable to feel pain anymore, but at that exact moment a monster stood in front of the brothel. A monster whose torture will be on a whole new level for you. 

 

" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REALLY MADE ME GIVE IN TO THIS IDEA, BROTHER. ", a scruffy, loud voice growled. A tall skeleton monster, at his side a much smaller one. The smaller one had a shit-eating grin on his face and shrugged.

" ya gonna need ta release some stress every now 'n then, boss. 's the best place for that. i _come here quite frequently_. "

The taller skeleton just growled again and stepped inside, the smaller one following while chuckling to himself.

" The same as always Sans? "

Yep. He did come here often, the taller skeleton shot Sans a disgusted look.

" what? can't a guy have some fun every now 'n then? trust me you'll be a regular here in no time, too. "

Sans was lead into another room, his menacing grin even widening. Papyrus still felt disgusted, but it was worth a try. As a monster - especially the head of the royal guard - he had a reputation to defend. And this brothel was perfect for it. The more cruel he acts towards humans, the more violent, the better. No mercy towards no one.

" Papyrus, I never expected to see you here! ", a smug looking bunny-monster chirped with fletched teeth. 

" You'll love it here, I think I already know who you'll enjoy the most. Our best object in this house! "

" BEFORE YOU CONTINUE I NEED TO KNOW IF MY BROTHER EVER TOUCHED THAT ONE. "

" Nope, since the first day he always chose one and the same object. "

Good, otherwise he'd be disgusted. It's basically like this childish game - I licked it so it's mine. 

" FINE. LEAD ME TO THE HUMAN. "

 

You heard your door getting unlocked. You didn't bother looking up or moving from your spot. No matter if you try to be obedient, rebellious or apathethic - they never go easy on you. So what gives.

The door was closed again, you felt someone's presence. You braced for it. You'll get injured any second. Either verbally or physically. 

 

But nothing happened. The monster just seemed to stand there, staring at you.

Fine, that only means they have less time on their hands to abuse you. Every costumer gets exactly 30 minutes, regulars 1 hour. 

" STAND UP, HUMAN. "

You refused. You've been just too done with all of this. You honestly hoped that pissing this monster off enough makes them kill you, end your misery.

" I SAID STAND UP. "

You didn't even stirr. Papyrus' brow bones furrowed in annoyance. He fucking hated it when somebody doesn't listen to him. But there you are - vulnerable, already broken, not giving a single shit - maybe hoping to make him lash out at you. 

But no way he'd do that. Killing this etablissement's best object would be destroying his reputation. He could only bring you close to death. 

You heard heavy footsteps and felt a strong, gloved hand grab your arm and pulling you into a sitting position. Your head hung low, and you heard an irritated tone come from the other.

Your soul. He has seen a lot of shit already, and many humans with broken souls, but yours... this was probably the worst condition of a soul he has ever seen.

It made him feel sick to the non-existand stomach. 

" DISGUSTING. ", he growled and grabbed a fistful of your hair, forcing you to look up at him. You stared at him with dull, emotionless eyes.

You had no idea skeleton monsters existed, but that can only mean this asshole can't rape you. Last time you checked, skeletons didn't have genitals.  
His pants were tight as hell, you could easily glance at the lack of a bulge there. 

Means he is here for the torture. Great. 

' Just get it over with, I'm so tired. ', you thought, looking up at his eyesockets. He just kept on staring, finally releasing your hair from his grip. You lowered your head again.

" WHAT IS YOUR NAME. "

For once, you moved on your own. You flinched.

This was new. Someone asking for your name. This far you've been nothing but an object, a combination of numbers and letters in a book on the 'Owner's' table.

" (Y/N). ", you answered silently, noticing it felt unreal to say your name. After so long, you began seeing yourself as nothing but ' F12 ', the female object in room number 12. 

" YOU'RE FILTHY. I WON'T TOUCH ANYTHING THAT DIRTY. TAKE A FUCKING SHOWER (Y/N). "

You flinched again, hearing your name from someone else's mouth. You rose your head, looking at the dark eyesockets of your confronter. 

" I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF. GO AND TAKE A SHOWER YOU PIECE OF SHIT. "

There was a shower in your room, but you were not allowed to use it. It was there for the costumers to rinse off blood and other things from them after they had their fun with you. Objects always got cleaned by a garden hose.

You looked at the shower, and back at him. He growled lowly and you stood up, hesitantly walking over to the shower. Feeling warm water on your skin would be such a nice change for once. But you didn't trust this shit.

Yet, you were expecting the worst anytime anyway. You'll get tortured later on no matter what, might aswell have a final, hot shower.

Your hands turned it on, and a soft sigh escaped you. This was heaven. Small things like these have been like heaven to you. But you couldn't allow yourself to show how much you enjoyed it. It would only be used against you.

You started scrubbing the dried blood and dirt off your body, almost feeling human again. You heard the skeleton shift behind you. Probably making his way to you and starting to torture you.

But he didn't. Papyrus sat down on a chair and just watched you, noticing how your soul flickered ever so slightly in delight under the shower. 

So, there was life inside you, huh. You were able to actually enjoy something. But you were scared of the consequences if someone ever finds that out.

You turned the shower off and walked back to the heavily uncomfortable mattress, sitting down. Not caring about drying yourself. He just stared.

 

It began to make you uncomfortable. Ever since your door has been unlocked, you began counting the passing minutes. He already wasted 10.

Come on, skeleton. Do something. Get it over with.

" PAPYRUS. "

You just blankly stared at him. What the fuck did he want now?

" THAT IS MY NAME, HUMAN. MAKE SURE TO REMEMBER THAT. "

You just kept on giving him the same blank look. 

" TCH. NOT A BIG TALKER, HUH? FUCKING ANSWER ME WHEN I, THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, TALK TO YOU. "

' The great and terrifying Papyrus? Is he fucking kidding me? '

" Fine. ", you spoke, voice barely above a whisper.

" GOOD. AS LONG AS YOU OBEY, I SEE NO REASON TO- "

Fuck. He can't go easy on you. Even if you do listen to him. He noticed the surveillance camera.

" FORGET ABOUT IT HUMAN. GET YOUR ASS HERE. "

You stood up again, walking over to Papyrus, waiting for him to finally do something.

But once again, he just kept on staring. 

This was a new way of torture alright. Just getting stared at, unsure when he'll finally show his true colors and abuse you. 

" KNEEL. "

You refused.

" I SAID **KNEEL**. "

He rose a hand. Finally. He was going to punch you, beat you up, and it'll be over with.

But he didn't touch you. You felt something inside you, and were forced on your knees by an invisible force. 

Magic. You totally forgot about the fact monsters could use this crap.

You heard him mutter something under his breath, so he was able to lower his volume, huh? Just do something already.

" ... The camera.. video only or sound, too? ", he whispered to you. You felt confused and looked up at him.

" Only video. "

" GOOD. THIS IS HOW THIS SHIT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. " - his hand grabbed your throat, squeezing it. You felt scared and relieved at the same time. Actually time passes by faster when you're in pain. The last 15 minutes will be over in no time.

Papyrus lowered his voice again, not wanting anyone to hear what he had to say.

" I will not actually harm you. Yet. I have my standards after all and I need to find out your worth first. "

" Whatever's left of my worth is written inside a book on the table down there you know. ", you snapped. Who the hell does he think he is, butting in and saying shit about him not wanting to hurt you unless you're worth it. A whole new level of fucked up. A new kind of bullshittery.

" Do not get sassy, I can get fucking mad, (Y/N). "

" Mad enough to kill me, or mad enough to lower your standards? "

More sass. You tried that with every new costumer as soon as you noticed they got a short temper. 

" I am warning you, human. "

" Bite me. "

He snarled, pulled your head up by your hair and sunk his sharp teeth into your neck. You didn't stirr, you didn't scream. It did hurt like hell but you had worse. Provoke him more, make him finish you for good.

" That all..? Not so great and terrifying as you claimed to be, Pap- ...Papaya it was? "

Papyrus growled angrily and chokeslammed you to the ground, eyes flashing in anger. How dare this human mock him like that? He was actually planning to go rather easy on you and that is how- 

He saw through your plan. So that's what you've been aiming for. Not gonna have that, human.

" NEXT TIME I WILL MAKE SURE TO PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE, HUMAN. YOU **WILL** PAY RESPECT TO ME ONE WAY OR ANOTHER. "

You took the next step, and spit in his face. You wanted to die, but you wanted to die fighting.

The door unlocked, causing you to flinch and Papyrus to look up.

" Sorry to say that, Papyrus. But time's over. Had fun? "

" NOT ENOUGH. I WILL BOOK THIS OBJECT FOR MYSELF FOR THE WHOLE WEEK. I DO NOT WANT ANY OTHER MONSTER TO TOUCH THIS PIECE OF SHIT UNTIL I AM FULLY DONE WITH IT. "

Great. Just great.

You crawled back onto the mattress, not showing any kind of life again. Except for your breathing.

" Alright. F12 will be yours for a whole week. Just make sure not to kill the object or destroy it too much. "

Papyrus only snarled and went to your mattress on the ground, he kicked you in the stomach, and then turned on his heels and left.

You cringed slightly and inhaled sharply, but made no other sounds.

The door was locked again, and you've been left alone with nothing but the pain and your thoughts.

This guy, for a whole week.

 

" and? promised ya too much, boss? "

Papyrus didn't even look at his older brother.

" i know this face. ya thinkin'. "

" F12 IS PROBABLY GOING TO CAUSE A LOT OF TROUBLE. I CONSIDER IT NOT BEING SAFE TO KEEP THAT ONE IN THIS LOCATION. "

" not safe for you, for them, or for f12? "

" NOT IMPORTANT. "

Sans silently snickered to himself. He knew his brother well enough. He knew that he would have been led to you, and he knew it would have caused this exact reaction from him. 

" ya know i'd cover ya if ya pull up some bullshit stunt, boss. "

" I KNOW. "


	2. Sleep is for the weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just had to happen
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Torture

This was ridiculous. Papyrus couldn't sleep.  
He couldn't stop thinking about what his brother got him into.

Their life was hard enough. Whenever someone was around, or the risk of being caught was too high, they had to act like evil bastards. Shouting and fighting each other, hurting everyone for acting the way the two brothers had to act behind closed curtains.

They weren't evil. Hell no. Papyrus and Sans just pulled off an act. True they weren't the nicest people around, but the least problem out there. As long as Papyrus was the head of the royal guard, no truly evil monster could do his job. Means more deaths to their own kin. As long as Sans was the one bringing judgement to man and monster, no truly evil monster could do his job.

Bittersweet. They had to do a lot of cringeworthy things, but it's better like that. They were able to show mercy if they had the chance to. Covering it with the word "fairness", to protect their pride.

This far they managed to live by that. But both of them are now heavily regretting the choice they made - kill Frisk and set everyone free. 

" need a story, boss? "

" WE ARE AT HOME BROTHER, YOU CAN STOP CALLING ME BOSS. "

" heh. ok. so need one or not? "

Papyrus hesitated. No. He was unable to focus on anything but the human in room number 12. A story would be a waste of time.

" GO TO BED SANS. I HAVE SOMETHING TO DO. "

" don't work yaself down ta the bone, bro. ", she snickered and disappeared before the glass Papyrus threw at him could hit his head.

" Stupid fucking puns. "

But Papyrus grinned. No way he'd ever let Sans know that.

 

Now back to his problem. He can't get you out of his head. Or rather - your soul. It looked so fragile, about to burst into shards any second, yet it was strong enough to keep your mind clear. Many monsters he knew would have gone crazy already, and get killed for their lack of usefulness.

How. Just how. And what should he do about it now? He booked you before he even realized what he had done. He could have left without a word and never come back. But no, he had to dig himself deeper into something he didn't really want.

He did not want to torture an innocent human. But now he had to.

Maybe, just maybe, he would find a way out of it before anything escalates too much.

" (Y/N)... Tch, stupid fucking human.. "

 

9 am, your door was unlocked, and a cat monster entered to put a tray of food on the ground. You didn't move. You didn't feel like eating, and didn't sleep all night.

They can't force you to sleep. The lack of rest kills a human being in.. like 3 weeks? You didn't remember, but you knew that not sleeping does kill a human.

On the other hand they could just knock your lights out, and you would have to start again.

The door was locked again. You rose your head slightly, looking out of the window. A bird sat on a branch, singing. Your face scrunched in envy.

If only you still had your freedom. But no, you were stuck in a brothel. The only freedom you had were dreams, the idea of death. But even these have been taken away from you. All your dreams are nightmares, and every try of commiting suicide or getting a monster to kill you was fruitless.

Papyrus. For a whole week. Since he booked you for his own, he could come and go anytime he wanted, and stay for as long as he wished to. 

 

The brother won't open within the next hour. You hoped he will not show up.

 

One hour later you had to remind yourself - never hope for anything - as the door was unlocked and Papyrus stepped inside.

His eyesockets were transfixed to your body on the hard mattress, and then wandered to the untouched food bowl. Whatever they fed you, it looked disgusting and smelled even worse. And it was not enough food. Barely enough to keep them alive, not enough to make them feel not hungry.

Let's see if you are awake. He walked up to you and placed his foot on your shoulder, shaking you like that.

You made a sound to show you are awake, but not willing to show any other sign of you being alive.

" GET UP AND EAT. "

No answer. No movement.

" (Y/N) I AM NOT WILLING TO DEAL WITH YOUR BULLSHIT. GET THE FUCK UP AND EAT. "

" Not hungry. "

" I CAN FUCKING SEE YOUR SPINE AND RIBCAGE. YOU NEED TO EAT. "

You laughed dryly.

" You are a fucking skeleton and lecture me for my bones being visible? Even if I do eat this shit it won't make my body healthier. "

Good point. He put his foot back to the ground, and wore his thinking face.

" FINE. "

He waved at the surveillance camera, and only a few minutes later the door was unlocked again. You were confused, but still not willing to move.

" GIVE ME THE KEYS TO THIS ROOM. I NEED TO GET SOMETHING AND DO NOT WANT ANYONE TO TALK TO F12 WHILE I AM ABSENT. "

The cat monster was beyond confused, but who was he to refuse an order from the head of the royal guard?

" Alright, Papyrus. "

" ALSO I WANT THE CAMERA TO BE TURNED OFF WHENEVER I AM HERE. I DON'T LIKE BEING WATCHED, THAT MAKES ME **FUCKING MAD.** "

He audibly gulped and made space for Papyrus, but it was visible in his eyes; the cat monster was suspicious. Papyrus was acting weird.

Your door was locked again. 

" Don't pull any bullshit F12. You know we can do worse things than kill you. "

No answer from your side.

 

A smell. A delicious smell. It made your stomach growl and your mouth water. The smell draws closer.

Your door gets unlocked. It must be Papyrus. And that fucker brought something delicious with him to eat it in front of you, didn't he? He was a fucking skeleton does he even need to eat? Where the fuck does the food go?

Your door has been locked again, and Papyrus looked up at the camera.

It has been turned off now. Good.

" Get up (Y/N). "

To watch you eat? Hell no.

" I know you are awake, human. Move your ass here this instant and **eat**. "

Wait...

You slowly moved and looked at him in disbelief. Did he.. was the food for you?

" You better be not a vegetarian. Come here and fucking eat, I will not repeat myself again. "

You hesitated, and scooted closer. He handed something to you. A bag. Fastfood. 

Tasty, greasy, unhealthy burgers. This was too good, this can't be real. But as you took the bag, he crossed his arms. Not trying to snatch it away, not wanting to interrupt you.

" Uh... T-thank you, Papyrus. ", you hesitantly said, avoiding eye-contact. He just made a throaty hum, and seemed pleased as he saw you starting to eat.

Heavenly. You forgot how heavenly fastfood tasted, but now it's like experiencing it for the very first time. Unhealthy, but oh, sooo goood.

Just what did this guy plan. Why was he so nice right now? You didn't trust this shit. Maybe he poisoned the food? 

Heh. That would be great. Death by delicious hamburgers.

You wolved them down, hoping to feel some sort of side-effect. But all you could feel was your stomach being full at last, and you getting sleepy by it.

Fuck. So much for death by insomnia. He wouldn't let you sleep anyway.

You crawled back to your mattress, again being in your fetal 'not really existing' pose. A bad idea, since you've been so sleepy.

Papyrus just stared at you, like usually. He noticed you've been tired and was mentally debating over letting you sleep or not.

It seems you made his inner debate unneccessary as you began to silently snore. 

 

" WAKE UP. "

You peeled your eyes open. Fuck, you fell asleep. You noticed the room has gotten darker, it must be evening now.

Wait.. he fed you, and let you sleep without doing anything to you?

You decided to open up juuuust a little bit, and turned to face Papyrus.

" Weren't you bored, just watching a human sleep...? "

" DON'T MOCK ME HUMAN, I AM ABLE TO ENTERTAIN MYSELF FOR HOURS WITHOUT MOVING A SINGLE BONE. "

You smiled weakly, and instantly stopped as you realized you did. Don't show emotion, they'll hurt you worse if you do. He is just trying to buy your trust and then do horrible shit to you. Like everyone else, he is just a monster.

" IT IS GETTING LATE HUMAN, AND I STILL HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING. "

You inwardly cringed. Of course. You knew it. He'll torture you now.

" Just get it over with, monster. ", you spoke dryly, regretting to have shown a smile to him.

 

*Papyrus' POV*

' She actually looks cute sleeping. '

' **CUT IT OFF PAPYRUS.** '

He watched you sleep, chest heaving, breathing silently. You looked peaceful while resting. Beautiful even. 

Shit. But he had to harm you somehow. If he leaves this brothel and you are doing perfectly fine, everything he was working so hard for would break apart. He and his brother would probably get hunted down. 

But how could he do that to you? You never did anything wrong, and it surely was never your fault that monsterkind was trapped for so long.   
He and Sans have never been like this. And Papyrus knew what Sans did with the object he was frequently visiting - Sans told him yesterday on the way back.

They had a sort of secret relationship. The human knew he had to hurt them every time they saw each other, and was willing to take in the pain for the sake of having someone he could open up to. The object - no - the human - knew everything. 

Maybe he should try for the same with you, but.. your soul was worrying him. It was too damaged already. It won't be able to keep up a relationship like this. You deserve something better - a life with someone not going to hurt you.

He felt something inside him twist. He was hurting. Fuck.

 

For hours, he just sat there and looked at your sleeping form, until he noticed that it's time to wake you up. He had to leave soon, and if he did so without having abused you in some kind of way, they are so going to go after him.

" WAKE UP. "

You asked him if he wasn't bored. A smile formed on your lips at his answer. Weak, very short, but..

Breathtaking.

 

" Just get it over with, monster. "

His head said yes, do it. Get this shit done and go home.  
While his soul reminded him about the fact that he was not like that. Abort the mission - Fuck just grab this poor thing and leave for good.

But he couldn't. He had to ignore his soul.

 

' I hope I can forgive myself for this. '

Papyrus stood up from the chair he kept occupied for the last few hours, and summoned bones with his magic.

He never felt so awful before while continously beating someone up by firing them at said someone.

 

*Your POV*

The first bone hit your back, you cringed and bit your lower lip, refusing to let a sound escape to please this sadistic bastard.

The second bone, you now had a new bruise right underneath your shoulderblades.

You began to cry. Ever so silently, but let him have his way. Why did you cry, though? You've got hurt worse without doing that, and now this skeleton flings a few bones at you and you start bawling? 

Then you realized why. You noticed the mistake you've made. You dared to hope for a moment. And now this hope was only making the pain worse.

One of the bones sliced through your skin, and you were unable to control your sounds any longer. You cried out in pain, curling up into a fetal position, and began sobbing.

' Just kill me already.. '

 

Papyrus left the room and locked the door. 

He never felt this awful before. He could still hear you cry through the door, and lead a hand to cover his eyes, softly rubbing his nasal bone.

Just what had he done.  
He needed to somehow regain your trust, yet hurt you to not be suspicious, and set you free.

But... how?


	3. In too deep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words can hurt, too 
> 
> Warning: More torture and sorta rape

" Respect, Papyrus! We didn't hear F12 cry or scream in forever! ", the cat monster cheered as they passed ways. Papyrus inwardly cringed. This is so fucked up, being cheered on because of this.

" F12 IS TOO SKINNY FOR MY LIKING. GIVE HER MORE FOOD, AND BETTER FOOD. "

The menacing grin on the cat's face faltered. 

" Why that...? "

Papyrus noticed he was acting off. Come on, keep your cover. Make something up.

" I JUST PREFER MY TOYS TO HAVE MORE FLESH TO AIM AT. I WANT F12 TO SUFFER FROM MY ACTIONS, NOT THE LACK OF NUTRITION. KEEPS THEM ALIVE LONGER. "

The suspicion faded within seconds, and the cat grinned again.

" I'll tell the boss, Papyrus! See you tomorrow I guess! "

" YES. "

His soul ached more and more. Tomorrow he'll have to hurt an innocent again. The brothel doesn't sell their objects - otherwise Sans would have already saved "his human", instead of having to keep them there, sharing them with other monsters unless he books for a week, hurting them.

He wondered if Sans was also suffering from all of this. Papyrus decided to ask him about his and the object's story. How he managed to get their trust - and even love - despite the fact they've been postively abused by him.

 

You couldn't stop crying. Not only because of the throbbing pain. You felt betrayed.  
Betrayed by yourself, for having some sort of hope and emotion spark for him, and betrayed of him.

Stupid. He didn't betray you. He was a monster for fucks sake! It was clear he was going to hurt you.

But it's hurting so badly. This bastard, this demon, managed to toy with your feelings you kept caged inside whatever's left of your heart.

But what hurts the most is the fact that you somehow just can't hate him. You wished with every fiber of your being that you would. But you didn't. You couldn't.

 

And tomorrow, he will be back for more torture.

Your sobs have been your lullaby this night.

 

" SANS I AM HOME! "

Sans lazily looked up from the couch, waving at Papyrus. The curtains have been closed, and they had no neighbours. No reason to activate fake-asshole mode.

" 'sup. how's f12 doin'? "

" I can't do this. "

Papyrus lowering his voice was always a bad sign. Sans jumped onto his feet and approached his younger brother.

" geez, what did ya do ta her, huh? "

" Beat her up with my magic bones after being somewhat nice to the human. "

" she cried? "

" Yes. "

" shit. f12 didn't make a sound 'cept for whimpers in forever i hear- "

" (Y/N). Don't call the human F12. She has a name like everyone else. "

Sans didn't know if he should snicker or not. His brother seemed to have gotten attached, but he knew the predicament too well. 

" so. whatcha gonna do 'bout it, paps? "

" I don't know yet. I'm tired, I will go to bed. No story. "

" ok. "

At least Papyrus tried to sleep. He ended up dozing off every now and then, but actual sleep avoided him this night.

 

The sound of your door getting unlocked. Your tears already dried of, but you still felt like crying. 

Food. But it smelled differently. 

" Eat F12, otherwise Papyrus will get us both killed. ", the cat monster spoke up and kicked the bowl into your direction. You recognized the smell. Lasagna. You loved lasagna when you were still free.

But when you ignore your hunger and refuse to eat, not only you will die. This asshole will die aswell. Jackpot.

" Not hungry. ", you dryly stated with a weak voice.

" **Did I allow you to fucking talk to me you piece of shit!? EAT OR I WILL PERSONALLY FORCE YOU TO.** "

You still refused. In a flash, you felt a claw at your neck, and another claw opening your mouth.

" I know Papyrus said he doesn't want any other monster to touch you, but I am so fucking sick of you. ", the cat growled. You only gave him a blank stare.

" Eat. "

" Make me. "

You probably shouldn't have said that. The monster took the bowl and smacked it into your face, lasagna dripping off your jawline. You couldn't breath and your eyes burned.

" The only way to not suffocate is by eating. Fucking do it already F12. "

He smirked. Death by lasagna doesn't sound too bad. Your body jerked, but you stood your ground and did not eat.

" WHAT IS THIS BULLSHIT. "

The cat flinched and dropped the bowl, turning around to a very pissed off Papyrus.

" DIDN'T I SAY THAT I WANT **NO MONSTER** TO TOUCH THIS OBJECT AS LONG AS I, THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, HAVE BOOKED HER!!?? "

" I-I'm sorry Papyrus! F12 j-just - the fucking useless human refused to eat s-so- "

" ENOUGH. YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO MONSTERS THAT DO NOT OBEY ME, DON'T YOU? "

The cat was horrified. This is it. He'll die now, because of this human. 

" P-PLEASE NO, HAVE MERCY! "

" **WHY SHOULD I.** "

You never saw what happened to monsters when they die before. But now you did. Papyrus stabbed him with the very same bones he beat you up with last night, and the cat turned into a pile of dust.

Papyrus rose his head to look at you, you flinched away into a corner, wrapping your arms around your frame in a form of self-protection.

You were scared of him. He heard you silently whimper. Papyrus growled and kicked the small pile, spreading the dust all over his boot and the room.

" I told them not to fucking touch you. Did he hurt you!? "

More whimpering.

' He probably did, but by far not as much as I did.. '

" Go take a shower (Y/N). "

" I-I won't fall for it again. ", you spoke with a shaky voice.

Papyrus didn't answer. Once again, the skeleton just stared.

" F-first you act like you a-are different from them, and once I am stupid enough to believe your fucked up act you show your true colors. "

You rose your gaze and looked at him. He seemed uncomfortable. Because you were right, you thought. You couldn't know it was exactly the other way round.

" Stop the bullshit, I know that you are like them - Fuck no, even worse! Just get the shit over with! "  
Your soul flackered with your anger, with your pain. 

He wished he could tell you the truth, but you wouldn't believe him. Not after beating you up last night, not while you knew he'll hurt you again and again. 

Papyrus had an idea. It will either help this situation, or only make everything worse.

The other way around. Hurt you first, be nicer afterwards. Then you wouldn't have to be on the edge all the time. 

Yet that didn't make it easier for him. His soul still ached at the thought.

" TAKE A SHOWER. I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF. "

You didn't move, staring at him in fear, hate, disgust, betrayal. So many emotions at once. But not the emotions he was hoping to see from you, like the small yesterday.

Will he ever manage to see that smile again? Probably only if he does kill you to set you free.

Papyrus shook that thought off and growled. Fine, the other way around. Pain first, pleasure later.

" DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU, HUMAN. ", he snarled and janked you up by your arm, pulling you over to the shower.   
He forcefully rammed you against the wall and turnes the shower on - awfully cold. You couldn't help but yelp. The bite of the ice-cold water you felt with the garden hose was by far not as bad as an ice-cold shower. 

You tried to break free, but Papyrus held you in place with only one arm. The other was busy washing off the food on your face. 

So cold, shit it hurts. It hurts so much, you can't breathe. Your body jerked in panic. No matter you wanted to die, your body would always react in order to keep you alive.

Your skin was clean again. But he kept you under the cold water. You whimpered and whined, still jerking and trying to break free.

Your lips started turning blue, the color draining from your fingers and toes aswell. It was enough now.

He turned the shower off and violently threw you onto your mattress. You shivered, whimpered, suffered. 

Papyrus dried his hands on his scarf and headed towards the door.

You've got locked in again, freezing on the hard mattress.

 

*Papyrus' POV*

" How the fuck am I supposed to smuggle in a fucking blanket.. ", he muttered to himself. His first thought was warming you with body heat - but he's a fucking skeleton. He doesn't have body heat.

You seemed to have licked the burgers. He got a few more, placing the paper bag on the front seat next to him.

The image of you flickered back into his mind. Jerking and whimpering. Suffering because of him. And he hated it. He hated to be forced to do things like these, not only to you. To everyone. Even his own brother. In public, they both had to say and do most painful shit to one another to keep the image up right.

 

He can't bring a blanket. It would be too suspicious. He had to think up something else.

 

Your door was unlocked again. You would have stiffened if your body wouldn't still shake from the previous coldness.

Heavy footsteps, he walked up to your mattress. You heard the leather sqeak as he bend over -

Warmth. Cozyness. Soft.. You felt fabric on your skin and opened an eye, ever so hesitantly. 

His scarf. Papyrus' scarf. He's fucking doing it again. Trying to make you hope just to hurt you again.

Your fingers could barely grab without hurting, they've been too stiff from the cold. You shifted, making the fabric slide off your body.

Without making any sound, he put it back on top of you.

" S-stop it. "

" Shut up and take it already (Y/N). "

" D-Don't call me by my name. Say human or F12 like every other of you demons. ", you spat weakly. The scarf once again removed by you wriggling.

He groaned frustratedly and you felt his hands on your shoulders. You flinched and whimpered silently, feeling him pull you -

In.. Into an embrace? He fucking wrapped you into the scarf, pulled you to his lap and kept you caged there. You were terrified, yet felt somewhat safe. Somewhat protected.

You sick fuck, don't develop a stockholm syndroma now. This is just a trick, stay determined.

But your body betrayed you. You cried, hiding your face in the scarf. 

He didn't say a word, Papyrus just held you there, waiting for you to calm down.

" W-why are you doing this.. s-sadistic bastard.. "

You didn't realize you said that out loud until you felt him tense.

" You wouldn't believe me anyway. Not yet. Just bare with me. "

' Just bare with me '.

Not what you've been expecting to hear. It almost sounded like. ..

No. Don't start hoping again F12. Never hope again. Don't trust him, break free.

He tensed up and adjusted his gaze, looking slightly up to the ceiling. Your eyes followed his glance - the surveillance camera. It was blinking, about to get turned on.

" Shit. ", he cursed and moved the scarf you've been wrapped in, exposing your abdomen and legs while immobilizing your arms. Shit, no no no don't do that you fucking demon-

Of course he did. You've been slammed chest first to the ground, struggling to escape the skeleton, but it was in vain.

" I am sorry for this. "

You snorted aggressively - yeah as if he was sorry. Not falling for that you bastard! Something prods your entrance. His hands, you guessed.

Papyrus removed his gloves before prodding it again, letting a digit slide inside. You clenched your teeth, still trying to break free. 

His other hand found your throat, sharpened phalanges digging into your skin, choking you slightly. You gasped for air and felt a second finger slide inside, spreading your walls. It hurt, you weren't wet enough for this. He began thrusting his fingers inside you, massaging the insides way too roughly. The friction.. shit it hurt so much. You cried out, trying to push him away with your legs.

" I'll get you out of here, (Y/N). Someday. I promise you that. ", he whispered through clenched teeth. 

You began to cry. Why is he doing this.. He hurts you, gives you hope, and then hurts you again. And it's working. You began hoping for a second, but finger number 3 brought you back to reality in a painful way.

" L-leave me a-a-alone..!! ", you sobbed, trying to kick him away.

Your body was betraying you. Despite it being heavily agonizing, it reacted to the stimulation. You've gotten wet. Fuck, why?? It began to feel good, a soft mewl slipped out of you, and his grip on your throat softened. 

He loved that sound. Fuck, (Y/N), do that again. Say his name.

 

He's already in too deep. Abort mission, Papyrus. Abort! Abort! Abort!

 

This fuckface. He pulled his fingers out - now that it began to feel anything but painful! He probably knew that. 

He fucking knew it began to feel good, and now retreats to torture you more - with your arousal, and your mind starting a shitstorm on you.

Papyrus stood up and glared at the camera.

....

The little light turned off, showing they're no longer watched.

 

" You should eat and rest. "

No answer from your side. Only muffled sobs.

" (Y/N). Do it. "

Nope. Not gonna listen.

" F12 FUCKING OBEY ME AND EAT. "

You flinched. That sounds more like the demon he was, doesn't it? Showing his true colors more and more.

" Later. "

" GOOD. I WILL STAY AND WAIT. "

" Your presence is making me sick. You're ruining my appetite. " 

You didn't know but... that hurt. Papyrus didn't show it though. He felt a stinging pain in his soul, but his face remained stoic.

" I WILL RETURN TOMORROW MORNING. IF YOU DIDN'T EAT OR SLEEP IT WILL HAVE CONSEQUENCES. "

Papyrus took his scarf, letting your body notice how awfully cold your room was to begin with. You shivered, cried silently, and crawled onto the mattress.

Your door has been locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW - the human Sans is with will be left unnamed, and I will not point out a specific gender. The object is just there so that Sans and Papyrus can have these conversations ya know :p
> 
> Maybe I'll change my mind about that sometime though.
> 
> ... Nah. Keep the object a mystery yo.


	4. Blood play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus went too far 
> 
> Warning: Shit's pretty heavy in this one

You had no idea what time it was. Probably night, or early morning. All you knew was a: it was dark outside and b: you managed to fall asleep. Seems like you're going to stay awake for the rest of the night.

You glanced at the camera. Turned off. Seems the skeleton managed to make the Owner turn it off for good. Or at least until the week was over.

The paper bag with the hamburgers was beside your mattress. Papyrus probably took the keys with him, otherwise it would have been removed by now.

They were cold, but shit you've been so hungry. 

Fuck it. You wolved them down and threw the empty bag into a forgotten corner of the room.

' I'll get you out of here, (Y/N). Someday. I promise you that. ', rang his voice in your mind.

Liar. Fucking, stupid liar. The only way to get out of here would be death. 

It hurt. It hurt so much. This stupid game he's playing. Toying with the feelings you've got left, hidden well in the very corner of your soul. And that demon plays on them like a pianist.

The worst is the fact you could still feel his fingers inside you. How well they moved, how pleasant it felt after your core has gotten wet.

You sighed, feeling the arousal get the upper hand.

Stop it, you sick fuck. Stop touching yourself, stop thinking of this monster's hands on your skin.

 

Except for the mind game he was playing with you, his physical abuse hasn't been as bad, now has it? You've gotten injured worse. Maybe.. Maybe he was different?

You decided to stay alerted, watch him closely, and wait for a sign that proves once and for all if you were allowed to dream or not.

 

You whimpered his name ever so silently as you came.

 

 

" SANS ARE YOU HOME? "

the smaller skeleton bend over slightly, looking at Papyrus from the kitchen door. He had a tube of mustard in his hands.

" 'sup bro. somethin' the matter? "

" HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO GAIN 'YOUR HUMAN'S' TRUST? I NEED TO KNOW. "

" ah, geez. ok. but i ain't sure if it'll work with f12 - " , Papyrus threw him a death glare, and Sans quickly corrected himself, " with (y/n). (y/n)'s been through lotsa shit, poor kid always got the worst of the worst. ain't even sure if she's, uh, able ta trust anythin' or anyone at this point. "

" I WILL GIVE IT A TRY NEVERTHELESS. SO TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT. "

Sans smirked brightly.

" got the hots for her, eh? my baby bro fell in love, who would have thought? "

" SANS FOR FUCKS SAKE HELP ME ALREADY! "

Sans snickered again, and then left the kitchen.

" you ain't gonna like it, bro. you gotta show 'em you're vulnerable, too. "

" THERE IS A FUCKING SURVAILLANCE CAMERA IN HER ROOM. I CAN'T RISK THAT. RISKED TOO MUCH ALREADY. "

" crap, i forgot about that. sorry bro, but if she ain't seein' you're actually suffering, she'll always believe you're a demon. "

Papyrus growled under his breath.

" i do have a few other options 'n mind, boss. but, uh... they aren't really good this far. need ta think up better ones. "

" TELL ME AS SOON AS YOU FOUND A SOLUTION TO OUR PROBLEM. "

" will do, bro. "

God dammit. He really needed to get you out of there, but without the risk of getting caught.

But first, he needed your trust, or at least some sort of affection from your side.

 

It was morning. You were tense. Papyrus will show up any moment. 

You heard stories, you remembered. When every object got cleaned with the garden hose - since Papyrus showed up you haven't been part of this daily routine again - one of the other humans told you about something interesting. 

Their most common costumer was a small, bulky skeleton monster, who had told them about a lot of serious shit. Including something he called 'no-mercy runs'. 

A kid with a fucking toy knife was enough to kill so many monsters. 

An adult human should be having a much easier time doing so, then.

If only you had anything you could use for a weapon-   
The sound of the door getting unlocked made you snap out of your thoughts.   
As expected, Papyrus. 

You broke the eye contact and went back into your fetal position.

" I SEE YOU ATE AND SLEPT. GOOD GIRL, (Y/N). "

No sounds from your side.

Papyrus glanced at the camera. Still turned off.

" So here's how I'm gonna do it. ", he spoke while stepping towards you. You were confused about the meaning of his words, but didn't stirr.

" I will be gentle to you as long as that camera is turned off. I won't be able to keep it in sight the whole time. So that is your job. Alert me when the lights start blinking, then I will get more violent. 

If you are not obedient and the camera is on while I am gentle to you, I will never be gentle again and make your life a hell. "

" Your plan has a few weakpoints, asshole. The biggest weakpoint is the fact my life already is a hell. "

He should have expexted that answer and huffed.

" It could be worse. "

" How. ", you spat with a venomous tone.

" Experiments. The humans we use as guinea pigs have it much, much worse. They'd kill to live in your position. "

Disgusting. And he could mention it with such ease. 

" You monsters make me sick. "

Papyrus groaned and rubbed the backside of his skull. You surely were making it hard for him. 

" Not all of us are completely evil. But those have to act like they are. Any type of kindness is considered as a sign of weakness, and the punishment for weakness is death. "

You laughed dryly, and rose your head to the camera. Turn on. Make him show his real self, not this bullshit he is claiming to be. Forget your thoughts you had as you pleased yourself. Don't let this skeleton fool you.

But it's still turned off. The fact he killed that cat monster the last day scared them off enough to keep it that way, not wanting to risk Papyrus getting mad again. He did say that being watched causes this reaction.

But the employees and the owner weren't stupid. They noticed he was acting strange and came up with another idea.

He can't stop them from listening, he can't do shit when they are outside, standing in the hallway.

He heard them. Footsteps. They are getting close. He had to act immediatly.

The problem; you did not hear them. All you saw was a turned off camera, and Papyrus scrunching his face in frustration.

" I'm sorry. ", he muttered barely loud enough for you to hear, and he summoned another one of these bones.

Yeah. THESE bones. He's going to beat the living shit out of you-

No. NO NO NO NO NO.

You shrieked and cried out in pain. That fucking bastard! He thrusted it into your caverns. Shit, shit that hurts.

He moved it mercilessly, the lack of lubrication and the texture of that way too big bone causing an agonizing, burning friction.

You cried and tried to escape, but his other hand held you in place. He made no sounds whatsoever.

" STOP! STOP PLEASE STOP IT HURTS SO MUCH! ", you desperately cried out, choking out sobs. You knew he wouldn't stop. He was a monster. You could cry as much as you wanted and beg for mercy, but Papyrus doesn't have any pity in his soul, now does he?

Well. He does. But he can't stop. Not as long as these bastards are outside, listening.

You couldn't see it, but tears began to creep their way outside his eyesockets. It broke his soul to see you like this, to be the reason you were like this.

" S-S-STOP, I'M BEGGING YOU! ", you sob-screamed again, sounding even more desperate.

" BEG ALL YOU WANT F12. NO ONE WILL COME AND SAVE YOU. "

His non-existand heart broke as he said this. Papyrus was disgusted. By himself, by what monsterkind turned into.

The footsteps again. They are leaving. Finally.

The moment he was completely sure they got out of an audible range, he let the bone dissolve into nothingness and saw the damage he had done.

You were bleeding. The massive size, odd shape, brutal force and the unwelcomed texture seemed to have harmed your insides rather badly. It's nearly pooling outside.

Now that the bone has been removed, you flinched away from him, sobbing in a corner from pain and terror.

" Fuck. (Y/N) please forgive me. "

Papyrus crawled over to you, wanting to put his hand on your shoulder. You screamed and fled to the opposite corner of the room. 

" I can heal your wounds, just let me touch you already! "

He raised his voice, causing you to tense up and cry even more. You left a trail of blood on the ground.

" (Y/N) STOP BEING FUCKING SCARED OF ME! I AM JUST TRYING TO HELP YOU! "

Way to go, Papyrus. Now you've been even more horrified.

You panicked. Breath going uneven. You'll probably pass out from sheer pain and fear.

_He's getting closer again. No! Go away!_

_Escape, escape. Get out of here, get away from this demon._

_Suicide. Bite your wrists, bleed to death. Quick! Don't let him touch you!_

You sunk your teeth into your skin, breaking it easily. More blood. Now Papyrus was panicking.

" HUMAN STOP! "

He reached out for you, but you fled again.  
He rose his hand and made you crash onto the floor. Fuck dammit, his magic!

You struggled, but it was in vain. You can't escape. 

So much blood...

You're passing out.

" (Y/N)! COME ON, STAY AWAKE!! ", his voice rang in your ears before everything turned black. He sounded like he was suffering.

_' Death. Finally._

_Please god, do not let me wake up ever again._

_I'm finally free. '_

 

 

*Papyrus POV*

" Come on, swallow it already!! ", he growled , trying to force you to swallow a weird, red pill. Monster candy.

Finally, you swallowed it. He only had one with him, and it was not enough to heal you completely. You still bleed from your arm and your core, but at least you bled less. That buys him more time.

Papyrus picked up your limb body bridal style and opened the door, running down the hallway. 

' Please don't die. Fuck fuck fuck I'm such an idiot! '

 

" Papyrus what the fuck are you doing with F12!? ", the bunny monster asked him on the way out.

" I BROKE IT, I WILL BRING IT TO MY USELESS BROTHER TO REPAIR THE OBJECT. I NEED TO CONTROL MY MALICIOUSNESS EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE. "

Despite his panick, he managed to act perfectly. The bunny believed him.

" I hope you're successful. Killing our property could end in a judgement process. And you wouldn't want your own brother to kill you, now would you? "

A cold shiver ran through his spine. No, he wouldn't want that. Sans and Papyrus needed one another to remember who they really are. Being forced to kill him would end horribly for his older brother.

" TCH, AS IF I'D GIVE THAT FAT FUCK THIS CHANCE. "

" We expect her to be back this evening. Lose the object in any way, and we'll be forced to inform the king about it. "

Papyrus gulped inaudibly. 

" I WILL GET YOU FOR MOCKING AND MISTRUSTING ME, PEASANT. WHEN I AM BACK WITH F12, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE PAYING FOR YOUR DISRESPECT! "

And with these words, he left.

You were placed into his car - he didn't give a shit about you bleeding onto the seats, all he needed was to get Sans to the phone.

' Pick up pick up pick up GOD DAMN SANS I FUCKING NEED YOUR HELP '

 

" boss why the fuck you callin' me, i'm working asshole! "

" SANS I NEED YOUR HELP! (Y/N) IS DIEING! I'M ON MY WAY HOME! "

Shuffling on Sans' side.

" .....shit. ok. be right there. "

He hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have no idea how much blood loss causes a person to faint, and how much more it needs to kill a person.


	5. The brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus has feelings, too!

" holy shit, what the fuck happened, bro? "

Sans eyed your wounds, brow bones scrunched up. It was a disaster.

" you, uh.. overdid it. playing a role nice 'n fine but this kid's in a horrible shape. "

" STOP POINTING OUT THE OBVIOUS AND HELP HER ALREADY! "

" ok, ok. geez, chill bro. i got this. "

Sans picked up your limp body and carried you over to the armchair.

" i think's better if ya, uh, aren't in the same room when the chick wakes up. might cause 'em ta panic 'n shit. "

" RIGHT. THAT DOES MAKE SENSE. I SHALL WAIT IN MY ROOM, THEN. "

Papyrus went upstairs and closed his door, dropping to the bed.

Shit. No way in hell he's gonna make you trust him ever again. Especially when you wake up outside the brothel, just to be brought back inside from him.

He caught quite a lot of attention with you on the front seat. Attention he'd rather not have. 

He fucked up good time. 

Everything hurt. Stay strong, Papyrus. This is no time or place to let your feelings get the upper hand.

_' you gotta show you're vulnerable. '_

Would it even have any chance of success after what he had done?

Just why must life be a hell. Sure, your life was probably worse than his, but at the moment Papyrus couldn't help but drown in self-pity.

He never should have taken Frisk's life. He never should have delivered their soul to Asgore.

He never should have become head of the royal guard. He could have had an easier job. Maybe some bullshit like cook or baker.

But no, he just had to reach for the stars.

 

A soft knock on his door.

" knock knock. "

Papyrus groaned. This was no time for stupid knock knock jokes.

" SANS FOR FUCKS SAKE JUST COME IN ALREADY. "

" heh. fine. "

The short skeleton stepped inside, hands in his pockets and sweat beading off his skull.

" good new's the kid's gonna live. she's stable and will prolly be healed within an hour. bad new's she'll wake up any sec and that'll make it rather hard ta get her ass back to the brothel. unless i teleport (y/n). "

" But if you do that I won't have the chance to show her my true side, here where no one can disturb us. "

" 'xactly. so watcha gonna do, bro? "

" I don't know.. "

 

_Light. Sounds. Smells._

_God has forsaken you, you were waking up. The pain has been reduced incredibly. You could barely feel throbbs._

_Voices._

_A deep, scratchy one. And Papyrus._

_Why couldn't god just have let you die at last?_

You hesitantly opened an eye, scanning your situation. You immediatly realized you aren't in the brothel. This..

Is this Papyrus' home? 

A framed picture to your side. Showing him. Next to it another picture of a much shorter, bulkier skeleton.

Yes. Yes you are at his place. Fuck.

None of them have been in the same room with you. Your gaze followed the sounds.

Upstairs. An opened door. The voices are coming from there.

_Try to sneak out while you still can. Escape. Escape. Escape._

You stood up from the armchair and headed towards the door you assumed was the way to your freedom.

Ever so silently you twisted the door handle, and came to a halt as you heard both voices die down.

Fuck it, take a run for it!

You tore the door open and ran into something hard, and small.

" heh. sorry kid, nice one though. "

You shrieked and stumbled backwards, gaining as much distance as possible. Your body was shaking, knees about to give in and make you collapse in fear.

The skeleton rose his hands, trying to calm you down.

" easy, not gonna hurt'cha. got my own human ya know. you should probably talk ta paps tho. he's miserable after what he's done ta ya. "

_**HE'S** miserable?? Excuse you, you fat fuck!_

" L-Let me go.. "

" no can do, f12. go talk ta paps and if he gives the ok, i'll let'cha go. "

He pointed to the open door upstairs. You felt like vomiting. No no no you were not ready to face this demon.

Miserable, huh? This is just another cheap trick!

Wait. You've been in a house. Means... plenty of things you could use as a weapon! 

" **don't.** "

You cringed and looked at the small skeleton. How did he know what you've been thinking!?

" let's say i am much better at readin' souls than anyone else. hurt my bro and i'll make you regret ever havin' been born. "

" Too late. I already do regret my birth. "

" heh, ouch. "

This is bullshit. But fine. Get it over with.

You didn't even bother knocking on the door. You just walked in and were greeted by something falling on your shoulders.

Fabric? No, not just fabric. A long shirt. He wanted to cover your exposed body.

You did accept the shirt and put it on, but made sure to gain a lot of distance to the monster by heading into a corner of the room defensively.

" Make it quick, bastard. ", you spat, trying to hide your fear.

But your quivering knees gave you away. Papyrus knew you've been scared to death.

" I can fully understand your obvious fear. I went too far. I almost made you die of blood loss. "

" Yeah. Almost. Sadly I survived. "

" (Y/N)- "

" DON'T call me by my name. You have no right to do so. "

A brief moment of silence.  
God dammit you're too defensive. He understood why. Maybe he really should just give up.

But he couldn't. You were already too important to Papyrus. Something he didn't completely realize until the moment you passed out from the pain he inflicted on you.

" Human.. I will still do my best to hold onto that promise of mine. Regardless of your obviously non-existand trust. If I could, I would just let you go now. But I do not have that option. "

" Don't even bother, fuckface. I know you're lying, constantly playing with me just to break me even more. I am done with your shit, you disgusting demon. Bring me back already, finish the week and never ever come back. From now on, I will positively try to murder you anytime I get the chance to.   
A kid with a toy knife was able to murder monsters, so what can an adult human with absolutely nothing to lose cause, huh? "

Shit. Your fear and sadness changed into anger.   
That makes it even harder for him to try approaching you.

" If that is the fact, why are you not attempting to kill me now? "

" Because that fat asshole downstairs. I am too weak to handle two at the same time. I'll have to kill you first, and then him when he charges at me. "

" ENOUGH, (Y/N). LEAVE MY BROTHER OUT OF THIS. "

You flinched at this outburst. Wait..  
He really did care for his brother? Hah, so he is able to feel attachement.

" Maybe you should torture and rape him instead of me, when you're feeling something for that asshole! "

He got to you so quickly, his hand already risen to slap you. But he stopped mid-movement. You already had your eyes closed, and re-opened at the lack of sound and stinging pain.

He was shaking.

" What's wrong, demon? Not feeling up to it right now? Or actually considering my idea? "

" Sans is the only person that knows my true self. I want you to get to know it aswell, but as long as I can't find a way to get you out of there that doesn't risk our safety, I am forced to do what I did so far. I've never been the type to torture and abuse. 

Fuck. Give me your hand. "

He lowered the arm he wanted to smack you with and held it to you.

" No way I'm gonna touch you. You disgust me with your lies. "

" I AM NOT LIEING AND NOW FUCKING GIVE ME YOUR HAND. "

He yelled loud enough to make you remember the fact that yes; you were still scared shitless by him.

Everything inside you screamed no, but you hesitantly extended your hand, stretching it towards his. He took it gently and led it to his face, making your fingertips brush over the corners his eyesockets.

Wet.

_Tears?_

Dried tears.

Bullshit, no idea what kind of magic mojo jojo he used to pull this fake tear-trick, but you won't buy it.

" This doesn't change anything. I will head back to the brothel myself, any second I don't have to see your abomination of a face is a most welcomed second. "

You felt him tense, and you slipped from his grasp, leaving the room, and pushing yourself around Sans to leave. 

" shit. bro you ok? "

" ............ "

That hurt. Maybe more than it should.

 

Who is he kidding. Of course it hurt that much. He knew why.

Papyrus fell in love. But not with this aggressive side of yours. The helpless, desperate human with the fractured soul that needed so much love, care, healing.

" shall i go after the kid and bring 'em back? "

" No. Let her go. "

He wondered if he was saying that to Sans or himself.

 

A human, wandering alone on the streets, obviously weak and wearing nothing but a long shirt to barely cover their private parts.

What could possibly go wrong??

 

Papyrus was blinded by his hurt, but Sans got this. He followed you.

Thank god he did.


	6. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was uncalled for, and for once you're desperately hoping for Papyrus to show up.

It was cold. It was fucking cold. Maybe you should have let Papyrus bring you back with his car. Maybe wrapped inside the cozy scarf of his-

' **Stop it (Y/N). Just head back.**

_Head... back?_

_He didn't stop me. I.. I could just run away!_

_Who cares he and his brother are probably getting killed for it!?_ '

A stinging pain in your soul.

Guilt. You weren't like them. Running away and not caring for them to get murdered was a thing monsters do. Not you.

Or.. not what you used to be. You looked at your reflection in a window you've been passing.

This was you now? 

Your (e/c) eyes were dull and reddened from all the crying and lack of sleep.

Your (s/c) face was way too pale, even somewhat gray-ish.

Your (h/c) (h/l) hair was not silky, no. It was dump, shimmerless, kinda like dried wheat. It used to be so soft...

You had massive eyebags.

_' Fat skeleton '_

You saw him in the reflection. Just for a second.

So much for trying to run away. But why wasn't it Papyrus who followed you?

Did you actually hurt him with your words?

Hah. As if. He probably lost interest and is currently checking online for the next object.

_The next human he'll wrap inside his scarf when they are cold..._

' **STOP IT ALREADY.** '

 

You'd be dammed if you wouldn't at least try! Try to escape them, flee somewhere where they can't find you.

Let's try. Let's try to run away!

You ran as fast as your legs could handle to, passing through slim alleyways and took several shortcuts - years of living in this city and your habit of exploring your surroundings out of curiousity finally giving you an advantage.

 

That should be enough, you needed a break. Huffing, you came to a halt, feeling how your feet are hurting.

No way the fat skeleton was able to follow you- wait.

When you were in their house, didn't he teleport outside to stop your from escaping?

Fuck. How does this shit work? Can he only teleport to places he already saw, or can he teleport to a soul he's seen?

You had no more time to ponder about it as a voice spoke up in front of you.

" Holy fuck, are you alright? "

Finally a gentle voice. Finally some genuine concern.

A human.

It brought a smile to your face, now you've been safe at last.

" N-No, there's a skeleton monster chasing me! Please help me! "

" Shit, one of them. Alright, follow me! "

The other person was a man. Bald, muscular, but very friendly eyes and an even friendlier voice. A weird contrast.

" Henry, by the way. ", he introduced himself while lifting up a manhole cover.

" F12- I mean.. (Y/N). "

" Wait, F12? You're from that brothel, right? "  
" Y-Yeah..? "

He had an odd glint in his eyes. It startled you.

" YES! Tell us it's exact location, how many humans are inside, and how many of these things! "

Nevermind, you just misunderstood the glint.

" Will do, Henry. ", you spoke with a small smile as you both climbed down the manhole, into the sewers.

 

" shit. kid why the fuck didcha go with 'em? ", Sans cursed under his breath.

" these guys are worse than us monsters. "

Sans quickly got his cellphone ready, Papyrus didn't pick up.

" fuck dammit papy. fine. texts. "

 

S: (y/n) is with the revolutionists.

 

*Papyrus POV*

He heard the door closing, Sans was following you. 

He had nothing to distract him from the pain. He suffered. Because he made you suffer. Because the things you said.

Swallow it, Papyrus. Stay strong. 

 

He was unable to stay strong. He needed to release the tension every now and then. But unlike other monsters, he did so with tears.

Sans tried to call him. He doesn't pick up.  
He didn't want him to hear his miserable state.

A text message. Fine. These he can answer.

 

Panic. Sheer, raw panic. Fuck dammit!

P: GET HER THE HELL OUT OF THERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE.

S: i'll try bro.

 

Papyrus wiped away the remains of his outburst and dashed outside to his car. 

 

" So.. You guys help humans in need? ", you hesitantly asked Henry as he led you through the sewers.

" Sorta. We do what has to be done to stand our ground. "

That.. sounds kind of suspicious. But he's human. They are human. It will be fine.

You gave him the demanded information about the brothel, holding your nose thanks to the awful smell down there.

 

It was not fine. Your eyes widened at the sight of their hideout.

' REVOLUTION! ', a big banner told you hanging from the ceiling. Everywhere cages with humans inside, outside even more humans with heavy weapons. The people inside the cages looked just as destroyed as everyone in the brothel did.

Well, everyone except for that one object who told you about the bulky skeleton. Wait. Was that the very same skeleton who chased you?

" F12, you said? You'll bring us lotsa money! ", Henry spoke up and in the blink of an eye. you've been shoved inside one of the cages.

" WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?? "

" Business. The monsters let us do our thing, for that we sell humans to them. You're quite popular ya know? Selling you will grant us enough money to get through the winter! "

 

That's what you get for hoping. You can't even trust humans anymore. 

" You're sick, just like them! "

" Not sick, 12. Just doing business~ "

You couldn't help but cry. Why must your life be like this? Why did you have to be born.

 

You weren't alone in the cage. About 5 more humans were trapped inside with you. One girl, 4 men. 

You disliked the way they looked at you. Hungry. Lusty.

" Heard you're a monster fucktoy~ Want some human dick as long as you still can? ", one of them with a thick, disgustingly smokey voice lulled. You curled up into a corner, shaking, crying more.

" Shhhh, baby, we'll be gentle! "

As if.

You will probably get a disease from them. But..

Be obedient. Let them have their way. It's easier. 

Your mind has drifted off, you imagined being at the ocean as the four men raped you. It helped soothing the pain from their abuse, and ignoring the fact some of these sick fucks outside the cage watched and even filmed you.

 

 

" Good news, 12! We already found a client for you! "

Fuck off Henry.

" You're sold to a monster named.. Let's see...  
' Doggo '. Heh. Stupid name. But he pays well. You'll be delivered to him this night! "

Your stomach twists. This was the worst day of your life this far.

Several hours passed between your arrival here and Henry telling you you've got sold. You noticed a lot of the other men disappeared after filming the rape, with their guns and several other weapons.

Probably taking down the brothel to sell the others aswell.

 

*Sans POV*

' got dammit leave already. '

Sans followed you into the sewers, and he felt guilty. He could have stopped the four men from raping you. He could have stopped Henry from encaging you in the first place. But he didn't. Sure, Sans was very fast, but not fast enough to dodge gunfire from many different angles.

He put his safety over yours. But as long as you do get out, it doesn't matter.

' paps come on what is taking you so long? '

Shit. No. He didn't-

Did he?

Did Papyrus drive to the brothel? 

He probably did. And he might die out there.

Sans never felt so scared in his entire life.

 

*Papyrus POV*

He reached the brothel. 

' Calm down Papyrus.. you have to do this. To protect the image. '

But he's been too late already. The brothel was on fire. Piles of dust everywhere. Men pulling several of the objects - no, humans - inside cars.

Shit. He could at least try to save the object Sans was seeing. But he knew nothing about them. Except for one thing.

They knew everything.

It was risky, but worth a try.

 

Papyrus walked up to the group of revolutionists, hands held high to show he was not intending to fight.

" The fuck does the head of the royal guard want here, huh? ", one of them spat and aimed his machine gun at Pap's head. He didn't stirr.

" WATCH YOURSELF, HUMAN. I AM HERE FOR BUSINESS. I AM INTERESTED IN TWO OF THESE OBJECTS. "

Please, (Y/N), don't be sold just yet.

" Now that's surprising. Shouldn't your job be more like.. stopping us? "

" THIS BROTHEL HAS ALWAYS BEEN A THORN IN MY EYESOCKETS. I WILL NOT INTERFERE THIS TIME. THE OWNER DISRESPECTED ME AND THEREFORE DESERVES THIS FATE. NOW SHALL WE TALK ABOUT BUSINESS, HUMAN SCUM? "

The man finally lowered his gun, grinning michievously.

" Which ones? "

" I DO NOT KNOW ONE OF THEM BY THE NAME IN THE BOOK. I WILL NEED TO SEE THE OBJECTS TO TELL WHICH ONES. "

The human did not like to hear that. But fuck it. Papyrus was nearly swimming in G, if they manage to sell two humans at once this instant, the money will grant them assloads of goodies.

" Alright. Check the cars till ya find them. But I will keep my gun at your back the whole time. Can't risk shit, ya know? "

" FINE. "

Papyrus began to check the cars. Whispering Sans' name ever so silently - only for the objects to hear - till he found one giving a reaction he was expecting. One of them looked up at him in relief.

That must be the one.

" THIS ONE! ", he called out and pulled the human on their feet.

" THIS ONE AND F12. "

" Sorry, man. F12 is already sold. She'll be delivered to the client within the next two hours. "

" I PAY DOUBLE. "

" Shit.. sounds good, but no can do. Try to buy them off from the client. Once we say deal, it's a deal. We stick to our words. "

Papyrus growled angrily. Plan B then.

" FINE. THEN JUST THIS ONE. "

 

" What the hell is going on? ", the human asked once both them and Papyrus have been inside his car.

" I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO MY BROTHER, AND THEN RESCUE (Y/N). "

" OHH That's F12's name? Can I come and help? "

He stiffened and looked at the human. He immediatly knew why Sans liked them. They've got a cheerful personality, wanting to help others when they should be worried over themselves. And their soul was strong and stubborn. No fractures, no cracks, not dull. 

" I GOT AN IDEA. "

He whipped out his cellphone and texted Sans.

 

*Sans POV*

' brilliant! '

He smirked reading over the text. He sighed in relief.

Both because he knew Papyrus was safe, and because the human he was seeing was now officially his. No more abuse, no more pain. He could treat them the way they deserved.

And with this plan, Papyrus will have the same option with you.

 

You still cried. Why did you still cry?  
You caught yourself muttering something in despair. Some sort of prayer? What did you pray for?

Papyrus. You've been repeating his name over and over.

You wanted him to come. You wanted him to come and rescue you. But why would he?

Your life was fucked up enough to imagine the sick demon that caused all of this in the first place to show up and play the hero.

He would never. He was probably already in another brothel, toying with another human. A better human. A stronger one.

Someone not you. Wrapped in his scarf and getting promised to be set free one day.

Being cried on while he abuses them-

Being cried on. Most of the time, you've been blinded by hate, fear, pain. But now you realized.

You felt his tears when he raped you with the bone. You felt them drop onto your back as you tried to escape. 

' Please come and safe me. '


	7. Never again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus kept his promise

For the plan to work, Sans had to leave his hiding spot and meet up with his human and Papyrus in the alleyway.

He didn't like the thought of leaving you out of sight, but they can't do much worse to you now.

And if that plan doesn't work - Doggo was weak. And highly terrified of Papyrus. It'll be easy to get you out of that almost blind idiot's hands.

" hang in there, kid. ", he muttered, looking at your trembling, crying form from his hiding spot before he finally left.

 

Gladly it didn't take long till Papyrus and the human arrived. 

" You know I'd hug the living shit outta you now but - ya know the circumstances! ", the human greeted Sans as they left the vehicle. Sans hugged them anyway and gave them his hoodie to cover themselves a bit. He was much shorter than them, but also much wider. So it did kinda fulfill it's purpose.

" HOW IS (Y/N) DOING? "

Papyrus was almost afraid to ask, but he needed to know. Sans shifted uncomfortably.

" don't freak out bro, but.. eh... got gang-raped by four men while being filmed...?

she's uh... currently bawling in a cage and mutterin' somethin'. i swear i saw her lips form yer name tho. "

He was sweating nervously as he said that.

" oh, 'n the one who bought her 's doggo. heard the beefcake tell her that. "

Papyrus closed his eyesockets, processing the information and giving his best not to start a temper tantrum now. 

They hurt you. They fucking touched you.

Sans understood his predicament. He would have gone haywire if someone did that to his human.

" So... how exactly are we gonna pull that off now? ", they asked rather eagerly.

" I KNOW YOU WON'T LIKE TO HEAR THIS, BUT I NEED YOU TO GET INJURED ONE LAST TIME, HUMAN. THE ONES DOWN THERE DID NOT SEE YOUR FACE, THEREFORE DO NOT KNOW WHO YOU ARE.

YOU WILL BE THE BAIT, DISTRACTING THEM WHILE SANS AND ME OPEN THE CAGES AND SET EVERYONE INTO FREEDOM. "

" wait, you never said i'd have ta hurt 'em! "

" It's okay Sans. We're doing this for (Y/N). She deserves freedom more than I do. Just.. I dunno... scratch up my skin till I bleed or something? "

" don't wanna. "

" SHALL I DO IT FOR YOU, BROTHER? "

He hissed at Papyrus, standing in front of the human protectively.

What Papyrus didn't expect was said human beating him half-assedly on the head with a smirk, and then randomly scratching themselves.

" If you two are too much of a pussy to do it, I'll do it myself! ", they spoke grinning, leaving them dumbfounded.

" I CAN SEE WHY YOU LIKE THEM, THEY GOT GUTS. "

" Will this be enough? I think it looks worse than it is. "

True that. They looked horrible, but still stood tall and strong. The monsters sure were underestimating adult humans.

" PERFECT, HUMAN. NOW GET DOWN INTO THE SEWERS AND - FOR FUCKS SAKE - BUY US AS MUCH TIME AS YOU CAN. "

They nodded, placed a quick kiss on Sans' skull and then climbed down the manhole cover. They snickered doing so.

" 'Manhole cover' that's some nasty ass name. I bet there's sex toys named like this. "

" good i love 'em. ", Sans commented smirking. Papyrus only rolled his eyes.

 

" E-Excuse me? "

You knew that voice. It's the one object that told you about the fat skeleton and the no-mercy runs. 

You barely looked up. It was them. In a horrible shape, wearing the skeleton's jacket. They looked terrified and so lost.

It didn't take long till Henry approached.

" My, what happened to you? What are you doing down here? "

" Are you the revolutionists? I broke free from my monster enslavers by killing them, got a few scratches heh... But I badly wanna join you guys in fight! "

Henry eyed the human suspiciously. But they did have dust on their body.

Wait... Did they kill the fat, small skeleton?

Did they kill Papyrus?

 

You felt more tears. No. Papyrus don't be dead.

Please, no. Not after you finally realized he wasn't lying about the tears.

 

They winked at you. What? Now you've been confused. Utterly confused.

" You wanna be a revolutionist? Ya gotta show us you're tough enough first, though. "

" How about some sparring? I'll take on every member in here no problem! "

Come on Henry, fall for it.

Henry looked at the cages, then at them again.

" Fine. I guess 20 minutes won't hurt. "

' 20 minutes unsupervised. Let's hope it's enough. '

" Uh, could ya be a bro and gimme something to wear first? I don't wanna punch a bitch and got all my goods wiggling you know. "

Henry agreed. That should be 5 more minutes if they are clever now.

 

Your eyes followed them, leaving the room. You didn't even notice one of the men started molesting you again.  
You didn't stirr, you didn't move. Let him do it. It's not like you didn't get used to this fucked up reality already.

" **GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HER.** "

You looked up to, eyes widened.

He really came. He's here.

" P-Papyrus! ", you choked out, allowing yourself to hope once again.

Horrified, the man backed off from you.

 

You saw Sans from the corner of your eyes, breaking a lock from one of the cages.

Good things about skeletons - they don't have fingerprints. 

The first few humans fled into freedom. You looked up at Papyrus, who was struggling with the lock.

" just break it, bro. we don't have much time! "

" GEEZ, FINE. "

Click. Creeeeaaaaaak.

The cage was open. The four men and the woman ran outside, not even bothering to thank Papyrus.

You still sat there.

" COME ON (Y/N) WE GOT TO HURRY. I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. "

" I know... ", you muttered, finally standing up and hugging him. Papyrus froze. 

You hugged him. He thought you hated him. But now you were hugging him.

" can't ya keep the sappy reuniting scene for later? no chick-flick moments, dammit! "

You flinched and let go. What were you thinking? He was the reason you've been in this situation to begin with.

Well. Kinda. You did storm out of his house.

Which was again his fault.

UGH NOT NOW (Y/N).

 

" SAAAAANS! ", a well-known voice screamed. His human. They were in trouble.

" shit. i'll wait on the surface with 'em! "

A flash, and he was gone.

You could hear Henry and the other men scream in shock, and then confused noises, that turned into angry shouts.

Footsteps. The sounds of safety locks getting-

Shit, you'll die here. For once, you didn't want to.

And you won't. Papyrus picked you up with one arm, the other summoning bones to destroy the last cages to free the humans inside, and ran.

You helplessly hung over his shoulder, flailing a bit in sheer panic and discomfort. 

Was that really happening?

Papyrus remained silent the whole time, not even grunting. The only sound he made was a huff as he reached the manhole you all have climbed through at some moment, and pushed you up.

You were greeted by four hands, helping you get out of the sewers by pulling you out. Sans and his human. They've been in a worse shape than before, but smirking goofily.

Papyrus followed after, closing the manhole.

" (Y/N) are you okay? Ya look pretty outta it! "

" I.. uh.. I.. I think I just need some sleep. "

" ya can sleep all ya want when we're home ya know. "

Home?

Not.. Not the brothel?

Sans saw the obvious question in your expression.

" heh. they nearly nuked the brothel ya know. you two are now ours, so our home is your home, kid. "

 

Papyrus kept his promise. You were out of the brothel for good, and were not sold to that monster.

But being his property... was that really freedom?

You had no time to ponder about it. Exhaustion hit you way too hard.

You were so tired..

 

Warmth. Cozyness.

The scarf around you. It felt.. perfect.

You fell asleep in strong, skeletal arms, carrying you to the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally some fluff!
> 
> You'll need it, because shit is not over just yet.


	8. Too good to be true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't trust this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, short chapter. Writer's block is a bitch ;_;  
> But I'm trying!

A smell. A heavenly smell. It made you stirr and slowly peek open an eye. 

This was not the brothel. You recognize this room. Papyrus' room. You were in his bed.  
A plate with a grilled cheese on the night stand beside you, and you were alone.

So this wasn't a dream. You're out of that place, you're no longer an object. No longer F12.

You moved your aching body and noticed something. You have been given clothes. A bit too baggy, but you won't complain - except for one thing.

You had a fucking collar around your neck. 

So much for your freedom, huh?  
So you've been upgraded from being an object to a pet. At least it didn't have a nametag. Yet.

They'll probably give you one though.

At least the bed was comfy and the food was good. Not like you would stay in this bed anyway. Unless that bastard does _things_ to you.

That bastard. The bastard that saved you though.  
And gave you clothes.

You looked out of the window. It was getting dark again. Damn you've been out like a light for quite a while.

Fuck, the food was good. Let's see how the others are doing. You wouldn't get punished just for leaving the room, right?

 

" look who's up at last, heh. pap's been worried, kid. "

No sign of Papyrus. Only his brother and the other human. They also had a collar and were curled up on the couch, reading a comic book. They looked up to me and quickly jumped on their feet, embracing you in a bone-crushing hug. You yelped, your body was way too achy for this kinda shit.

" So, you're wearing a collar like a dog and don't give a shit? "

" It's a rule. Monsters have to put collars on their humans to claim them. See it as a way of protecting us! "

Oh...... okay.

" Where is Papyrus anyway? "

" reportin' to the king, and getting some paper shit done. making us owning you two legit 'n stuff. been ta lazy ta do it myself. "

You rolled your eyes, and flinched as you realized that. You'll get punished now-

A pillow hit your face. Now that has been unexpected.

" don't roll ya eyes at me, kid. "

You muttered an apology and sat down at the couch, shifting uncomfortably. You did not feel protected and safe here, and yet you did at the same time. It was bizarre.

The silence was awkward, but kinda comfortable.

 

" I AM BACK, BROTHER! IS (Y/N) AWAKE BY NOW AND DID SHE EAT? ", Papyrus' voice called out, making you stiffen. Fuck, why have you been so nervous?

Fear. Probably fear.

" yes. ", was all he said.

" YES WHAT? "

" uh.. yes, boss? "

He began to sweat nervously.

Papyrus groaned, you heard him facepalm.

" I DID NOT MEAN THAT YOU MORON. YES SHE IS AWAKE OR YES SHE ATE? "

" Both. ", you called out.

Footsteps. He joined into the living room, seeming to be relieved.

" I HAVE GOOD AND BAD NEWS. IT IS GOOD THAT BOTH HUMANS ARE PRESENT NOW. "

You gulped.

" GOOD NEWS ARE BOTH HUMANS ARE NOW OFFICIALLY AND LEGALLY OURS. WE ARE ALLOWED TO KILL OTHER MONSTERS AND HUMANS TRYING TO HARM OR STEAL THEM. 

BAD NEWS ARE... UNDYNE PLANS TO VISIT WEEKLY. SO IT'S NOT FULLY OVER YET. "

Sans stiffened hearing this. Both you and the other human were just highly confused.

" Who's Undyne and why is that a problem? "

" UNDYNE USED TO BE IN MY POSITION. SHE IS HIGHLY SADISTIC AND AGGRESSIVE AND WILL GET ALL OF OUR HEADS ON A PLATE IF SHE EVER REALIZES WHAT IS GOING ON. "

" so.. we still need to abuse them every week. "

" EXACTLY. UNDYNE WILL SHOW UP EVERY TUESDAY AS USUAL, SO WE HAVE TO MAKE SURE THE HUMANS ARE EITHER NOT HERE, OR DAMAGED. "

More abuse. Your instinct was right, you have not been safe.

" Can't you all just go back to the mountain.. ", you muttered. You stared at the ground, not noticing the heartbreak in Papyrus' eyes.

" Come on (Y/N). Give them a chance! These two aren't evil, and I can tell they do not enjoy hurting us. "

" OHOHO GREAT the only human here who should understand my predicament is already corrupted! "

" for fucks sake calm down- "

" Sans let her rant, she's been through hell, give her time to see what I'm seeing. "

" I will NEVER see these guys as anything else but demons! "

" YOU ALREADY DID. AT LEAST FOR A MOMENT. "

When you have been freed from the cage. Right.

You had glimpses of hope every now and then. Weak moments when you forgot about the fact how badly you have been hurt and allowed yourself to believe this bullshittery.

" It's been a rough day. I say we should all hit the hay and talk about this all nice and easy tomorrow morning. I can make some kickass waffles...? "

" .... tch. ok. "

" I ALSO AGREE TO THIS IDEA. "

All eyes are on you now. 

 

" Fuck.. Fine. "

But you will take a kitchen knife with you, and keep it under your pillow. You recall what you have been saying to Papyrus the last time you've been with him in his room - you will try to kill him. 

At least, you will whenever he is attempting to hurt you. Who knows.. maybe, just maybe, there was truth behind their words.

You'll find out.

" Where do I even sleep? "

" IN MY ROOM. I WILL STAY DOWN HERE UNTIL WE GOT A ROOM FOR YOU READY. "

At least you can occupy the bed. You wordlessly stood up, went to the kitchen and poured yourself a glass of water - an excuse to secretly take a sharp knife and hide it underneath your clothes.

A glass in the hand, and a sharp weapon on your back, you walked upstairs and closed the door.

 

" you ok bro? ya still look heartbroken. "

" I am fine. "  
Obviously a lie.

" Don't let it get to you. You both are great guys, she will soon see it herself. "

" Thank you. "

" g'night, bro. "

Sans and his human also went upstairs and locked their door behind them.

Now that he was alone, Papyrus was sulking into the couch. 

Why must everything be so damn complicated? He could perfectly understand your situation, but it still hurt to hear you say such things.

But he deserved these words. It was his fault everything here has happened.  
He was the one killing the 7th child. He was the one taking the soul and bringing it to Asgore.

He was the one who caused the barrier to break, and therefore he was the one who caused you to suffer endlessly ever since the monsters showed up.

He began to cry. Silently, into a pillow. Muffling his own sounds. He didn't want Sans to know that he was crying. Sans was way too overprotective over him, he didn't want to ruin their first night together, unsupervised and calm. Both of them deserved it.

And neither of them heard him sob into the sheets.

 

 

 

 

But you did.

You heard him cry silently, muttering apologies into a pillow.

 

 

Why does it hurt you so much to hear this?


	9. Not falling for crocodile tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or are you?

You never expected to actually hear a monster do that.

You did feel warm tears falling onto your back when he abused you.

But it could also have been sweat, or saliva.

 

That could be possible. But then this would make no sense. Why is Papyrus crying now? What is he apologising for?

Did your words hurt him?

_' He deserves to be hurt. He's done worse to me. '_

' He saved me. '

_' He beat me up with his bones and almost murdered you by raping you with them '_

' He is obviously sorry. '

_' HE OBVIOUSLY ISN'T. THIS DEMON DID NOT APOLOGIZE TO ME FOR HIS ACTIONS. '_

' BECAUSE I AM NOT GIVING HIM THE CHANCE. '

_' **I PROMISED MYSELF NOT TO FALL FOR IT AGAIN.** '_

You clutched your head. This inner debate was giving you a massive headache.

_' He is weak now. Kill him and flee. Sans is asleep he can't come for me. '_

Your eyes darted to the bed, or more - to the pillow. You hid the knife inside it.

' If he is meaning it, I could be happy with him. '

' _HE SAID HE WILL ABUSE YOU MORE. THERE IS NO HAPPINESS UNLESS YOU KILL YOURSELF OR KILL HIM. '_

_Kill yourself or kill him._

You had the option at last. You finally can commit suicide. They won't be able to stop you.

Death was in perfect reach.

 

You will do it. Tonight, you will finally end your misery for good.

' _Kill him first._ '

' No. '

 

You decided to spend your last moments on earth with him, before retreating and dieing peacefully. 

You had no rational explanation for your decision. Maybe you were subconciously trying to find a reason to keep living? Your life was in his hands, and his alone.

A dry chuckle came from your throat. A bizarre thought, but the plain truth.

You opened the bedroom door and silently went downstairs.

 

Papyrus stiffened hearing an opening door and footsteps.

He woke Sans. Pretend to be asleep, Papyrus. Make him go to bed, back to his human.

Additional weight on the couch. He made no sounds, just moving slightly in an attempt to convince Sans he would be just asleep.

A hand on his shoulder. Smaller as Sans', softer. Deliciously slim.

Your hand.

Shit.

He failed at pretending to be asleep now completely. After all that happened, all you have said, you heard him cry and actually decided to comfort him instead of just covering your ears and going to sleep.

His whole body shook from holding back now.

 

It hurt so much to see him like this. True, he deserved to suffer for what he has done, but something inside you just wanted to see him happy.

Did you ever see him actually happy? 

" Papyrus? "

" Go back to bed (Y/N). "

His voice was barely a whisper, and heavily strained from holding back his sobs.

" Why are you crying..? "

" I am not. Just caught a cold and got sniffy. Go to bed. "

" Yeah, sure. And that is why your pillow is all wet huh? I could hear you you know. "

No response.

" So, why are you crying..? "

A weird sound, like soft crunching. He is probably nibbling on his lower jaw. More trembling.

" I am sorry.... "

Ah, there we go.

" Sorry for what? "

He shifted into a sitting position in the blink of an eye, facing you. His face - whatever's bothering him, it's nearly destroying him. You had no idea his mouth could shape into this. 

You could tell he badly wanted contact, but he kept his arms away from you.

" You know for what. Everything I've done! I don't want to be like this, I don't want anyone to be like this! I just-

I just to be friends with everyone. But I can't! Everyone hates or fears me! "

He's sobbing again, unable to choke back the sounds any longer.

_' show her you're vulnerable, too '_

Vulnerability, huh? This wasn't vulnerability. It was genuine weakness. His true self mercilessly exposed to the human he hurt so often, the human who saw him as a demon and wanted to kill him. Papyrus wouldn't be surprised if you did now. It was the perfect chance. His sight was blurry from the salty tears falling, he wouldn't be able to stop you, to dodge or even fight back.

' _Don't fall for it._ '

' Fall for it. This one time. You can still commit suicide later on if he turns out to be lieing. '

Your hands found their way to his cheekbones and you pulled him closer. Papyrus stiffened, but did not resist your lead.

 

Warmth. Softness. An incredible feeling spreading in his soul. A tingling sensation on his face. Papyrus opened his eyesockets and saw you, pressing your lips to his teeth.

A kiss. After all he had done. After everything you said.

Papyrus wrapped his arms around you, squeezing your much smaller frame to his body. 

It felt weird to kiss teeth. Does he even feel this? His arms find you, holding you close - clinging as if his life depended on it.

Papyrus opened his jaws slightly to catch some breath, and shuddered at your reaction. 

Your tongue. You brushed it past his sharp teeth, and you flinched when you felt a tongue prodding at yours hesitantly.

He was a fucking skeleton why on earth does he have tongue?? 

A heavenly feeling. You had quite a lot monster tongues in your throat ever since you were reduced to be F12, but this was different.

It felt... pure. Despite everything. 

Oh fuck, just what is he doing to you. Your mind was fully aware of your actions, but did not control them. It yelled at you for what you are doing right now, but you couldn't stop.

More. More.

You registered how your body acted on it's own, pushing him gently back into a horizontal position with you on top, kiss never broken.

He made a surprised sound, and clung to you more tightly.

His body started to feel warmer, something glew from his chest. But you ignored it. For nothing in the world you would want to interrupt this. The glowing can wait.

He tried to say something.

Fine, for that, you could pull back. The first thing he did was gasping for air. He had no lungs wth Papyrus.

" N-not h-here, not now.. ", he muttered, his face flushed heavily.

You made him blush, you made him get all flustered, hot and bothered. Realizing this you felt something inside you. A soft tingle spreading from your chest. A positive feeling.

Shit. You are falling for him. Abort mission (Y/N), you'll get only hurt worse.

He shifted nervously and pushed you off, moving a bit and gently placing you at his side.

You wanted to both flee and stay there forever at the same time. You still didn't trust this but if it was true, you would never want this moment to end.

Why. Just why. Don't fall for it.

' _I should have killed him. Now things are just getting complicated._ '

 

You fell asleep in his arms, feeling comfortable and protected, and uneasy and terrified at once.

__________

" now would ya look at that? "

You groaned in your sleep, pressing your face into something.

Something hard and pokey.

" Come on Sans let them sleep! "

" no can do, i wanna see their faces when they wake up busted. "

You groaned again, the voices waking you up from your slumber, and you have been face-to-face with Papyrus chest.

Oh. Fuck, you remember now.

' Shit no get out of here before he wakes up and hurts you! '

You wiggled out of his grasp in record time, taking a deep breath in relief. Sans snickered.

" guess ya startin' ta warm up ta him, huh? he seemed to have left quite an **impression** on ya. "

The fact both him and the other human started snickering means this was a pun.

Fuck off, don't say Papyrus-

 

Yup. His ribcage gave you couch-face.

Your expression made them topple over in laughter, which amused you and yet made you feel even more annoyed.

" EVERYONE SHUT UP I'M DOZING HERE. "

" no bro look at (y/n)'s face! "

" Yeah seriously look at it! "

Papyrus runted and sat up, rubbing his eyesockets and then looked at your face.

Blank expression. He is processing.

Still processing.

" D-DID I BREAK THE HUMAN!?!? "

 

That was... unexpected.

" uh.. no ya just **facing** what happens if we keep soft, human flesh **rib-caged** for too long. it'll go away in a few. "

Sans smirked proudly at the fact his human almost choked from laughing. And you were not sure what to feel now. Papyrus was legimitaly freaked out by the imprints.

" THIS IS NO TIME FOR YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS I WAS WORRIED HERE! ", Papyrus yelled at Sans before standing up and disappearing into his room, slamming the door. Sans wiped away a non-existand tear from his eye and finally managed to regain his composure.

Means, he is turning to you.

" still thinkin' we're demons, kid? "

You hesitated with your answer.

" ........... I still don't trust either of you. But I will give you the chance to prove yourselves. "

" heh, and what if we fail? whatcha gonna do? "

" Not sure yet. "

' _I will kill either you two or myself._ '

 

You forgot he was able to read you like an open book, and since you've been looking somewhere else you could not see his dark expression.

" i see. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaaah why are my chapters so short lately??


	10. Domestic life...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the fuck can't you just relax?  
> So much fluff, but tomorrow is tuesday...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the other human is now living with them, I'll give them a gender-neutral nickname. It's hard to write them if I can't use a name.

Papyrus was still in his room. You started to get worried. What if he finds the knife inside the pillow?

You'll get punished badly. You need to make him leave his room without being suspicious.

The pancakes. Right, Sans human said they'll make pancakes this morning. The smell was already spreading all through the house. Perfect.

You knocked on the door, hearing shuffling.

" WHO IS IT!? "

" I-It's me... uhm.. breakfast is almost ready? "

Silence.

 

" ALRIGHT. I AM ALMOST DONE ANYWAY. "

You heard more shuffling, and finally he opened his door. Oh.

Fuck. Why are you doing this Papyrus??

He took a shower and changed clothes. 

Instead of his usual clothes, he wore very tight black dress pants, his usual red boots, scarf and gloves, a wine red halfway unbuttoned shirt showing his ribcage partially, and a black vest. 

You couldn't help but stare, and he noticed that.

Fuck, he also smelled too good. Much better than his brother downstairs, smelling like mustard and sweat - at least his sweat wasn't smelling disgusting, it kinda smelled smokey and seemed to turn on this human so much. How they were attracted to that fat sweaty idiot was beyond you, but that was none of your business anyway.

Papyrus smelled like freshness itself, with a hint of old spice. He returned the awkward stare.

" YO GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE, PANCAKES ARE READY! ", the other human's usually soft voice boomed and gladly pulled both of you out if it. You adjusted your gaze and looked down to your feet.

" What the shit Sans don't drown them in mustard! "

" fuck off i can put on them whatever i want! "

Was every day going to be like this now?

No. Probably not. You were still defensive, distrusting, and unwilling to let them into your heart.

Try not to look at this ridiculously sexy outfit, F12. Don't.

 

You sat down at the table alongside the other three, making sure to have a good distance to everyone, and couldn't help but watch Sans and the human interact.

They stood up to get some syrup, and Sans used the chance to smear a thin, almost invisible layer of mustard on one of their pancakes, his expression a shit-eating grin.

They threw him a look as they turned around, shrugged it off and sat back down, dousing maple-syrup over the pancakes before handing the bottle to Papyrus. They didn't notice the mustard layer, and all Papyrus did was smirking.

.....  
............  
...

" OH FUCK OFF SANS WHY?! ", they cried out in disgust, spitting out the pancake, but they laughed. Not as hard as Sans, but they did.

" Paps did you see that!? "

_Paps?_

He just grinned and shrugged, probably glad his brother's pranks are now redirected at the human, not him.

" MAYBE? "

" What did I ever do to you to deserve this bullshittery? My poor pancake! "

" you know exactly what ya did~ "

" PLEASE KEEP THIS KIND OF CONVERSATION OFF THE TABLE. "

You watched in silence as the situation escalated playfully, now the point where Sans and the human tossed pancake bits at one another, Papyrus accidentally getting hit by one, and declaring war in an overly dramatic way before joining in this food fight.

Your face felt weird. Why? You lead a hand to it and realized why.

A genuine smile. Watching these three idiots made you smile in a way you thought you would never be able to do again.

" whoa, paps lookit (y/n). "

Sans saw you smiling, and you were unable to process it quick enough to hide your face. Papyrus turned his head to look at you, a piece of pancake flinging off his face into his cup of coffee with a small splash.

" geeeeeeeeeet dunked on. ", Sans randomly blurted at that and then you were unable to control yourself. Your smile changed.

Laughing. You were laughing uncontrollably, Papyrus' eyes widening at that.

' _She's laughing._

 _It's so beautiful... I want to hear it forever._ '

But the fact it was Sans' words making you laugh nagged at him. At least he had a personal goal for today; make you laugh. He was going to spend the whole day with you anyway. Hopefully, your mood was bright enough to not feel uncomfortable around him all day. You did look less defensive now, less like a frightened deer.

" uh, bro i think ya need ta take a shower again.. and a new shirt.. 'n vest. "

" GOD DAMMIT I REALLY LIKED THESE! "

" blame oreo for it! they started tossing food! "

Oreo? Seems he gave them a pet name. At least you knew what to call them.

" Because you lil' dipshit ruined my food! "

The two started to playfully fight again, Papyrus left the room to get cleaned, and surprisingly came out with the exact same outfit. Seems he had the same shirt and vest twice.

Don't stare (Y/N).

" YOU TWO BETTER CLEAN YOURSELVES AND THEN THE KITCHEN. I WILL TAKE (Y/N) WITH ME TO GET MORE SUPPLIES! "

" Paps be a bro and bring some Oreos?? "

Aaand you got their nickname.

" and you call my obsession with mustard crazy. "

" Fuck offfff! "

They fought more, the kitchen table sticky as fuck with the syrup, mustard and pancake bits.

" AS LONG AS YOU MAKE SURE EVERYTHING IS CLEAN WHEN I AM BACK, YES. IF NOT I WILL GIVE ALL OF THEM TO (Y/N). "

Oreo audibly gulped and saluted.

" Yessir! "

" GOOD. "

Papyrus turned to look at you, clearing his non-existand throat.

" I WANT TO APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE, IN PUBLIC I AM FORCED TO TREAT YOU LIKE A SLAVE. BUT I AM NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. "

Great. You didn't buy it. Of course he will hurt you. He always did.

' He did not last night. You were the one hurting him, not the other way around. '

_' Cheap trick. Don't fall for it. Tuesday the latest you will suffer again and use that knife in the pillow. '_

You tried to shake that thought off, not noticing Sans staring at you, and glancing to Papyrus' room worriedly.

" O-Okay... "

" bro bring me some mustard ok? "

Papyrus sighed and didn't even answer, grabbing the keys and holding the front door open for you.

Of course he'll bring mustard.

You hesitantly walked to the door and felt his hand stop you. You flinched and glanced up to Papyrus.

" AREN'T YOU GOING TO PUT ON SOME SHOES? "

Oh... No reason to panic alright. You looked down and saw a pair of old chucks - probably Sans', and sandals that might even fit. You slipped into the chucks, and he let go of your shoulder.

" SEE YA GUYS! ", Oreo chirped. Sans just waved lazily.

 

You felt uncomfortable on the seat. Papyrus has been awfully quiet, only the radio was audible, playing silently in background. You looked out of the window, seeing assloads of monsters, having humans in very bad conditions on leashes. You touched the collar on your neck at that.

" Disgusting, I know... ", Papyrus sighed.

" Sans and me sometimes talk about a dream of ours. You know... defeating the king, taking over control, forcing everyone to change - be less brutal, more honest, much, much gentler.. but on the other side.. Asgore has done so much for monsterkind, killing him doesn't feel right. "

" So you prefer to see this shit right here over killing one man and have everyone else live in peace? ", you bitterly snapped.

" That is not correct. If we do kill Asgore, there will be riots. Many monsters utterly enjoy how things are going. It would cause another war. And guess who will have to fight our war in our stead? "

" Human slaves.. "

" Exactly. The rebells would force humans to fight, and we would have to slaughter the innocent we want to set free in order to take down the actual enemy. "

You started to feel sick. Yet.. you had trouble believing him. He could just use that as an excuse for not doing anything to change how things are going.

Yeah, that must be it.

" Oh! "

You flinched and looked at Papyrus, who's turning up the volume of the radio. Probably a song he likes -

Are you serious, Paps?

Big, bad edgy Papyrus likes this song?

It sounds like a 90's song, you looked at the display, which told you the artist was Gil Ofarim, the song named "Out of my bed".

What the shit, he is silently singing along. It sounded weird considering his voice was as if he had swallowed a cheese grater. It sounded somewhat... good?

It seems Papyrus forgot your presence. The moment he seemed to realize that you were with him in the car, he cleared his non-existand throat, blushed slightly, and stopped making any more sounds.

You couldn't help but grin, but now that he stopped singing along, his voice didn't distract you from the actual lyrics.

_I was doing fine all by myself  
Never really needed someone else  
Living like a feather in the wind  
'Til you came along.  
Shining like diamond in the dirt  
I never thought that you could make me hurt  
In between the words I read a sign,  
Your place or mine._

_Lost myself  
Inside of you  
Rocked me all night through_

_Out of my bed but you're still in my head  
I want you to know I won't let you go  
Out of my mind cause we're two of a kind  
And I need you so  
I won't let you go_

Why does this hurt? Why are you feeling hurt hearing this?

Why is he enjoying this song so much? You glanced at him and noticed that the skeleton monster had a bittersweet smile on his face, melancholic, almost apathetic.

" This is the first song that played when I drove home with Sans from the brothel. The first thing I've heard when I met you. ", he explained.  
" I consider it somewhat fitting, even more so as time went by. Ridiculous, I know. "

_Why did we give all for just one night  
I feel you everywhere, still out of sight  
Am I just a fool to wish for more  
Than I bargained for?_

_It's how it goes  
You never know  
What you got 'til it's gone_

_Out of my bed but you're still in my head  
I want you to know I won't let you go  
Out of my mind 'cause we're two of a kind  
And I need you so I won't let you go_

_Out of my bed but you're still in my head  
I want you to know I won't let you go  
Out of my mind 'cause we're two of a kind  
And I need you so I won't let you go_

_You opened my eyes,  
Opened my heart  
You came and made everything right from the start  
How will I find my way back to you?  
Cause I won't let you go_

" We're there. I will be forced to talk to you badly now. I want you to know that I will not mean a single bad word (Y/N). "

You only nodded absent-mindedly. His explanation of why he liked this song, and the song itself, surely made you feel heavy, almost pressured of sorts. Did he really feel the same way like the guy described in his song? Or is it you feeling this way but not realizing upon the abuse you had suffered through?

Papyrus opened the door and already started yelling.

" GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY CAR ALREADY, HUMAN! "

You flinched and undid the seatbelt, quickly sliding out of the vehicle, not looking up at the towering skeleton. You expected him to put a leash on you, but he did not.

" WE WILL FIRST GET YOU SOME DECENT CLOTHING TO WEAR, THEN GO FOR GROCERIES, DON'T DARE TO TRY AND RUN AWAY FROM ME. ", he threathened, making you feel a cold rush jolting through your spine.

" O-Okay... ", you whisper, audibly terrified. You dared to glance up and for a sec, you saw worry in his expression.

Yet he had to play a role, so Papyrus walked behind you, raising his leg to push you with his boots forward. You stumbled slightly, and walked into the mall in front of you. 

Inside, you came to a halt again, not knowing in which shop he wanted you to walk into. You helplessly looked around, then to him entering the mall, of course noticing a large amount of monsters, treating humans badly. They all have been in a horrible shape.

But you didn't feel too scared until you spotted a certain monster you knew from the brothel. A costumer, who raped you quite a few times mercilessly, and inflicted unbelievable pain to you in the past. Then it hit you - that was the monster that wanted to buy you when you've been caught by the revolutionists. The dog monster Doggo. He sniffed the air and looked around, eyes peering into your direction. You remembered one thing about him; he could only see moving things, so you froze on the spot.

Papyrus first nudged you with his boots again, and then saw your highly terrified gaze. Following your glance, he spotted Doggo aswell, sniffing the air and trying to find you.

Papyrus was clever; he immediatly knew what was up and bend over you to whisper into your ear, not wanting him to hear you. Damn dog monsters and their excellent senses.

" Stay at my right side, I will block his view. Left foot, right foot. "

Under these circumstances, you felt nowhere more safe than in his presence. You whispered an " Okay.. ", and followed his movements, positively blocking you from Doggo's sight. To your surprise, Papyrus headed towards a shop you knew was utterly expensive.

He said he wanted clothes for you, but why here? Is he trying to buy your trust?

Not happening, pal. Not happening. You will stay alerted.

Once inside, you exhaled a sigh of relief. Thanks to all the smells and busy monsters here, Doggo won't be able to find you in here.

Papyrus' hand found your collar, pulling you with him to the counter. An intimidatingly tall monster stood behind it. Large, sharp teeth on their maws, upper part a disformed, crocodile-shaped beak, the rest covered in dark brown feathers. Their hands were huge, large black claws functioning as fingers. Olive-green scales ran down their torso and ended between the legs, chest area covered in thick, fluffy brown feathers aswell. They had menacing, blue eyes and orange feathers functioning as "hair", and a rooster-like, orange tail.

It looked like a gigantic chicken from hell, even taller than Papyrus. They smirked michievously at you, and then looked at Papyrus.

" Zhe great and terrifying Papyrus got himself a slave, hah? Isn't zhat zhe infamous F12? "

They had a german accent - maybe the overbite caused this accent though, and sounded.. surprisingly, like a female. Voice just as scratchy as Papyrus' voice. Did everyone of them eat cheese graters as kids?

" That is none of your business, Lanfia. Just help her pick out some decent clothes, I want my slaves to look presentable. ", he gruffed in an annoyed voice. The large bird-like monster laughed.

" CARMEN GET YOUR ASS HERE WE HAFF COSTUMERS! "

A red-haired female human walked up, also wearing a collar. She seemed to be in her mid 30's. Probably the bird's slave.

Carmen didn't dare to say a word, she just bowed slightly and pulled you away from the two monsters into an aisle.

" Unbelievable, huh? ", she suddenly spoke up once out of an audible range, taking your measures.

" H-Huh? "

" How degrading this shit is. I used to be a darn good psychotherapist and then these demons showed up and whoops - I'm a slave for a cockatrice monster. "

That is supposed to be a cockatrice? Okay then.

" A psychotherapist..? W-wow... "

Carmen glanced up at you, eyebrows furrowed.

" You don't look too well. I'd love to do my actual job now and therapy the living shit out of you but I guess you know my predicament. "

A dry laugh escaped you.

" Hold your arms out, kiddo. "

You did as ordered, and the redhead with the pixie-cut started to put some underwear on them.

" What is this skeleton guy like? Never saw that one before. "

You felt uncomfortable at her trying to have some smalltalk, especially because you did not know how to answer.

Carmen had a sharp mind, and changed her question.

" Have you ever wondered what a pet dog would call you in his mind? "

You were taken off-guard and blinked. Not noticing this was a question to break the ice, not noticing that this human putting more and more clothes into your arms was already attempting to analyze you and - per chance - help you with your psychological condition.

" I guess something like 'Tall dog god'.. ? "

" Aha, interesting.. I think they'd call us 'best friend'. Once we have a dog's loyalty, they'd do anything for us. "

Your mind went back to the dog monster, and you started to feel uncomfortable again, wanting to change the subject.

You looked towards the counter, watching the cockatrice and your skeleton chatting.

 _YOUR_ skeleton?

" What do you think these two are talking about? ", you suddenly asked, Carmen looking at you with a risen brow.

" I do know how to read lips but none of them have lips. But considering their expressions, their body language in the way they stand, and the speed of their replies towards one another it seems to be a pretty tense subject, not uncomfortable per say, but surely something they would not want to discuss with a third party. "

Damn she was clever. Almost scary.

_And why are you feeling jealous?_

" You have any allergies I should know off? Wool, for example? "

Her voice made you snap out of it and look back at Carmen. You quickly shook your head no.

" Alright. Let's hope that guy got enough G on his hands, you got quite a nice body there you should dress accordingly. "

Was that a flirt?

She's winking.

_Carmen was flirting with you._

" I-I-I uhm... "  
You nervously glanced at Papyrus again, once more unaware that this was just a cheap trick of hers to analyze you.

" Calm down, I am kinda taken. ", Carmen chuckled and pulled on her collar.

Oh. OH.

" I think this would be all. Go try them on I'll need to go talk to my master real quick. "

You nodded and went to change.

 

" Sooo, vat's zhe situation? "

" Almost broken beyond repair, but only almost. She needs quite some TLC to gain trust again, it will be hard, but worth it. She's already focused on you so you're halfway there. Better check everything frequently for hidden weapons, she seems suicidal, to the brink of murdering. "

" Told you, Carmen is zhe best. F12 probably didn't even realize vat was go- "

" (Y/N). Don't call her F12. ", Papyrus interrupted angrily.

" Ah, right I forgot you are deeply in loooove wiff zhe little human~ "

" ONE MORE WORD AND I WILL KILL YOU. "

" Instead you could tease her back for our- "

" Carmen you fucking traitor! ", Lanfia hissed.

She just shrugged smugly.

" Ah. Need me to pick out accessoires and shoes for the little thing, too? "

" Yes, yes, just go and do your fucking job. ", Papyrus groaned and rubbed his temples, annoyed by the cockatrice's teasing smirk.

This far, Lanfia was the only monster he knew about being not as violent and sadistic as the most other monsters. Sure she got quite some LV, but unlikr other monsters Lanfia only kills when provoked enough, she wasn't as mercilessly and able to forgive and forget, behind closed curtains that is.

" Soooo, the shit fitting? ", Carmens voice beamed, startling you.

" U-uh.. yeah! Everything is fine! "

" Good, get your ass out, time for accessories and shoes~ Your master seems to not mind whatever the fuck I'm picking out as long as you are presentable. "

You frowned. Your master. Papyrus was your master. You were wondering when he'll take advantage of that fact.  
Maybe never.

You left the change rooms and looked at thr counter again. Your heart ached slightly, seeing the two monsters are laughing.

You scowled for a brief second, but long enough for Carmen to know what's up.

" Maybe some perfume aswell..? I know one that makes monsters go crazy and melt under your touch~ A personal secret! "

You looked at Carmen, shaking your head slowly.

" Come on, live a little! I can tell it's working, Lanfia turns to gelatin whenever I use it, and you can tell by her looks how much of a warrior type lesbian that stupid bird is. "

_Lanfia is a lesbian? Thank god. False alarm._

_**Stop thinking such things! He will just hurt you!** _

" I'll take two. ", you spoke before realizing, gaining a smirk from Carmen.

" That's more like it, go get that bone zone, kiddie. "

The remaining hour of the trip continued like this. Carmen subtley analyzing you, manipulating you even in your behaviour, just to help her master's friend? Aquaintance?

Well, to help the skeleton. It was a routine for her. When Lanfia took over the shop, Carmen was only then send off with the costumer alone to do her actual job.

You two went back to the counter, catching a few snips of the monsters' conversation.

" -and zhat might even stop it before shit escalates. "

" Easier said than done, the price to pay would be unbareable. "

" Much better zhan zhe price _zhey_ are paying right now, Papyrus. It's zhem or us- oh, zhere you two are again! "

You felt uncomfortable once again. What were they talking about?  
It's them or us?

Your inner alarm bell rings, telling you to stay at full caution.

Carmen seemed to not mind whatever the fuck she was listenting to here and continued doing her job, scanning the price tags and putting everything into bags, handing them to you.

" 5.785 G would zhat be. "

So much? You flinched and didn't even look at Papyrus. You'll get punished now, won't you? This shit was expensive.

But he remained completely calm, paying without seeming to be surprised or angry.

" COME ON (Y/N) WE AIN'T GOT ALL DAY. ", Papyrus yelled at you once you two left the shop, heading to the grocery store. You tried to keep up with him but all the bags sure weren't helping. Groaning, he stopped and took some of them.

You gave him a crooked, insecure smile in apology.

 

You were surprised he was the one having the cart. You expected it would be your job to push it around.

Ah, okay. You had to run around and put the shit into the cart.

Oreos and mustard, he didn't forget about that.

Papyrus observed you closely, knowing you won't put in the things you want, or even ask to have them. So he had to follow your gaze to tell what to get for you.

" Go get zhe lasagna. ", he suddenly said, and you froze.

Did he just-

_Snort._

You bursted into an uncontrollable giggle-fit, clutching your sides, and Papyrus never looked yo confused in his life.

What did he do? How did he manage to make you laugh??

" WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING VAT DID I DO? "

You snorted again, laughing harder. The confusion was too precious in his face, Papyrus was completely oblivious to the fact that talking to Lanfia for so long made him accidentaly copy her accent.

" Y-You are t-talking like Lanfia!! ", you choked out between giggled, and it finally hit him.

Processing.

_Snort._

According to this sound, and his ridicculous expression, he is doing his hardest to keep himself from laughing.

Don't laugh with your human in public, Paps. Your reputation would suffer. People are already staring.

Wait, he can laugh, copying Lanfia would count as mockery, an acceptable reason for him to laugh.

"HUMAN WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING? VAT IS WRONG WIFF A GIANT BALL OF LESBIAN FEAZHERS BEING VIOLENTLY GAY AND HAVING ZHAT WEIRD WAY TO SPEAK?? ", he mocked, unable to hold back his laughter anymore, and you had to gasp for air to not choke. People were staring, scrunching their faces at the fact he allows you to laugh, but when you started to mock back, they shook it off.

" I see no problem wiff zhat but I do see a problem wiff eating zhe human out wiff zhese big ass, sharp teezh and zhe overbite! ", you mused, copying the dialect and pushing out your upper jaw to point said overbite out. Now it was Papyrus who held his sides.

" STOP IT HUMAN OR I HAFF TO LAY AN EGG FROM ALL ZHE LAUGHING! "

You lost your shit at that, almost dropping the lasagna you were told to put into the cart.

" Bawk Bawk bitch! At least I never haff to worry about eating eggs for breakfast! Just give me some mexican food and a magazine! "

Now it was him who's losing his shit. Tears already forming at the corners of his eyesockets.

"BUT WHEN EASTER IS AROUND ZHE CORNER I AT LEAST HAFF TO AN EXCUSE TO RANDOMLY SHIT IN PEOPLE'S BUSHES AND ZHROW CONFETTI AND GLITTER AT IT! "

That's it. You'll die here. Death by laughter.

You have to admit, this was a good day. And maybe... Papyrus wasn't too bad.

Even though tomorrow is tuesday, so this ominous Undyne will be visiting.

' No, don't let that kill your mood. ', you scolded yourself, to your own surprise.

You had no idea that it was Carmen's subtle manipulation to make you feel this way.

This shit kept up for the rest of the shopping trip, just because you could you even added eggs and chicken wings into the cart.

You also felt good enough to honestly answer Papyrus as he asked you what you wanted to eat and drink. 

The mockery and laughter had to die down eventually, you two were exhausted as soon as you reached the car and put everything inside.

You sat in the seat, smiling contently into the distance as he sat down next to you. Your gaze wandered over to Papyrus, his calm, amused expression, his iressitably good looking clothes....

No. That is the limit. Don't bend over to him and-

To late. You had no chance to avoid, thanks to him. Papyrus was the one making a move, leaning to you and pressing his teeth to your soft lips, running a gloved hand through your silky hair.

Let it happen, but not escalate. Remembering the fact it was him stopping you the last night was calming you, letting you ease into the kiss, even allowing him to brush his glowing red tongue into your mouth.

Indeed, Papyrus pulled away before things got out of hand, and on the way back you only heard the radio softly playing in the background.

He mentally thanked Lanfia and Carmen, knowing tomorrow will be hell. He'll have to find a solution for Undyne's visit, he doesn't want you to be scared and hurt anymore. He wants you to be like you were since when you entered the grocery store. Every day. And he wanted to be the reason for this, not Carmen's manipulation.

He glanced at your soul, noticing that it began to heal ever so slightly, even showing a little color. But too pale to tell your major trait this far.

 

The car came to a halt, you and Papyrus carrying the bags inside.

" BROTHER! OREO! WE ARE BACK! GET YOUR ASSES HERE AND HELP US WITH THE SHITTY GROCERIES! "

Both quickly barged out of Sans' room, put everything away in record time [ You and Papyrus observed with risen eyebrows ], and ran back up into his room with their oreos and mustard, hastily thanking Papyrus as they passed him.

" Okay... well that just happened. "

" I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW. "

" I don't think they were doing anything lewd, they were fully clothed and everything. "

" GOOD POINT...  
GO GET YOUR ASS ONTO THE COUCH AND CHECK THE TV FOR SOMETHING DECENT, I'LL MAKE SOME FOOD. "

If this was the domestic life you should be expecting for the rest of your days with the skeletons, you guess you could enjoy it.

Well... except for tuesdays.....

You tried your best to ignore your fear of that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, take the fluff and humor, you'll need it to survive what I got planned for the next chapter! 
> 
> Also yeah, I introduced two OC's of mine - Lanfia and Carmen. They used to be the main characters of a webcomic I never started because heh - I'm a lazy shit and unable to draw fucking backgrounds, I'll probably change that project into a long-ass fic sometime and then submit it 
> 
> They were not meant to be characters for Undertale but their designs just fit in too perfectly and it did help with the humor 
> 
> Comments are the lifeline that help me keep up with this fic <3


	11. Tuesday Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fucking hate tuesdays alright

Okay, yeah you could probably get used to this. You sat on the couch, surfing through the channels until you found something acceptable to look at – ironically it was a show with Mettaton as the host. But it was nothing about monsters being superior, death, humiliation of humanity, or something like that.

It was a talk show, and his guests have been human slaves – his own as it seems. He was not treating them badly. He was asking them things like what they used to be before the monsters emerged – bakers, doctors, scientists? His interest was genuine, and he did not threaten them once, or raise his voice in anger. Instead, he cooed a lot, being actually interested.

You could tell he had a low budget up here, many monsters did not support him. You wondered how Papyrus will react to this. 

A heavenly smell, and additional weight. Papyrus joined you on the couch, handing you a plate. Lasagna. Fantastic!

“ Thanks, Papyrus. ”, you chirped, digging into the food, sub-conciously shifting a bit away from him though. Probably out of habit. He didn't seem to mind at all and rose a brow-bone at the screen.

“ METTATON, HUH? ”

“ Was the only thing I considered decent, being a human 'n all.. ”

He smiled?

“ GLAD TO HEAR. I ADMIT I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A HUGE FAN OF METTATON. I HIGHLY SUPPORT HIM. HE WAS ALREADY THAT WAY BEFORE WE GOT OUT OF THE UNDERGROUND, BROADCASTING ABOUT HOW WE SHOULD NOT GET OUT WHEN WE ACT LIKE THAT. ”

A Mettaton fan huh? You smirked, poking him slightly. 

“ D'aaw, the great and terrible Papaya is a fan of the robodiva! ”

“ PLEASE DON'T POKE THE SKELETON, THANK YOU! AND MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, NOT PAPAYA! ”

“ I now I'm just messing with you. ”

He chuckled a bit, and then you two remained silent, watching the talk show.

An hour later, Sans and Oreo actually joined in, and you ended up playing a game. A hilarious one, that is. Oreo came up with the idea – guess the commercial.

Since he didn't have many supporters, Mettaton had to make a lot of commercial breaks, and Oreo suddenly shouted out what they thought this ad was for. The rules – Guess what you think it is about before the name is revealed. And you can only guess once. If you manage to guess the brand of whatever it was about, you get two points. One point of you just figure out what kind of thing it was about.

Sans soon joined in, and now all four of you were having a blast, eagerly waiting for more commercials, writing down how many points who has earned. It was great, you had to admit that.

Sadly both you and Oreo had a disadvantage given the fact you've spend the last years in a brothel – so no TV. But damn you were still doing great.

“ ah shit what's the name – toyota! ”

“ FUCK OFF the commercial is so random it has to be for perfume! ”, Oreo called out, smacking the smaller skeleton.

“ YOU BOTH ARE IMBECILES IT'S CLEARLY A MERCEDES ONE. ”

“ hah at least ya also think 's a car one, bro. ”

“ I think it's for a magazine.. ”, you muttered.

 

A magazine, you won.

“ HAH! SUCK IT! ”

“ I bet paps want's ya ta 'suck it', heh. OUCH! ”

Papyrus blushed, smacking his older brother across the head.

“ whatzzit with ya guys smackin' me, hah? ”

“ Shut up, man. ”, you teased, smacking him as well with a grin.

“ OLD SPICE! THAT IS DEFINATELY OLD- AHAHA I WAS RIGHT! “

“ 2 POINTS FOR OREO. ”, Papyrus wrote that down.

This kept going for several hours. You yawned, glancing at a clock on the wall. Damn it was late, you should soon head to bed.

But.. should you sleep in a bed together with him?

 

No, that is crossing a border, you were not comfortable with that.

“ Sorry guys, I will retreat and hit the hay. Try not to be too loud, alright? ”

“ Alright, sleep well (Y/N)! “, Oreo chirped, nibbling on another of their cookies. Sans just gave you a thumbs up, not able to speak for him sipping mustard. Papyrus looked at you for a moment, as if he was about to ask something, but seemed to have shaken that thought off and just nodded at you.

“ Good night, (Y/N). “, was all he said. You grabbed the bags with your clothes and the perfume, walking upstairs and closing the bedroom door behind you. Once inside, you locked the doors. Just in case.

As much as you loved this day, you didn't trust them enough to sleep here without locking the doors. It all could still be an act to make you succumb to him. Despite the fact he truly was a gem all day long. It was..

It was just too good to be true. You sighed, piling up the clothes neatly on a chair – only the underwear stayed inside the bag – he mustn't see – and the perfume also well hidden in the bag alongside the accessories.

You undressed yourself, snuggling into the bed sheets, one hand clutching the knife underneath the pillow, the other hand wrapped around said pillow.

It smelled like him. Fuck. You started to like his smell.

Wait.. Did Carmen manipulate you? You've been so easy going ever since you talked to her.

Fuck you, Carmen. She made you drop your guard.

But you had to admit, this was probably the best day you had ever since monsters emerged.

You mentally noted to make sure to be especially cautious tomorrow, not only because this Undyne person will be visiting.

 

It took you a while, and you hated to admit, but thanks to Papyrus scent all over the bed you managed to drift off into sleep at last. You dreamed of a demon chicken riding a woman's back while singing the german national hymn.

 

You woke up to violent beating on the door. You nearly jumped out of the bed, pulling out the knife and needing a few moments to process what you've been hearing.

Oreo.

“ (Y/N)! GET UP AND GET DRESSED UNDYNE WILL B HERE IN AN HOUR! ”

An hour? Damn, so soon? You took the knife with you, putting on some clothes and hiding the weapon on your back, held in place by your bra.

You unlocked the door, already feeling sick to the stomach. Sans also seemed restless, but Papyrus was obviously in the worst state. He was all jumpy, paranoid, and almost hysteric.

“ SHIT I STILL HAVEN'T FIGURED OUT WHAT TO DO, I WAS TOO CARELESS! ”, he blabbered, running around and picking up dirty socks Sans has left to rot everywhere.

“ bro calm down. “

“ I CAN NOT CALM DOWN I PROBABLY WILL HAVE TO HURT (Y/N) AND I JUST DON'T WANT TO! “

You flinched. Yes, he will have to hurt you. But it's okay. You have the knife. No one is going to harm you.

“ AND I AM SURE YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT OREO EITHER, DO YOU SANS? “

“ what? fuck no i don't want ta do 'et, but.. they know i might have no other option. “

“ Sans, (Y/N) is fragile. She's been through a lot of shit, anytime he has to hurt her her trust in him drops back to zero. “, Oreo reminded the older skeleton. That was true, you were unable to accept the idea of getting hurt once a week just so these two bastards are safe. Not after all you've been through. And how Oreo was able to not just accept that – but even **love** that demon, was far beyond you. You almost felt betrayed by them.

' I loved yesterday. It was the best day I had in years. '

' **NOT WORTH IT.** '

' Just observe what will happen. Maybe I get out of it no problem.. ' 

Yeah, as if.

Papyrus finally stopped in his tracks, turning to you.

“ AHA! (Y/N), OREO, SHE CAN'T FORCE US TO HURT YOU TWO WHEN BOTH OF YOU AREN'T EVEN HOME! SANS DO WEE NEED ANYTHING SPECIFIC? ”

“ uh, i dunno – wait! ”

Sans walked up to the coffee table, jumping on top of it, and repeating to jump until it broke into two halves.

“ 'yeah sorry undyne our slaves are currently out ta get a new table after we kicked 'em on top of it till it broke, useless shit's need each other ta even be able ta walk.' soundin' like a plan? ”

“ GOOD IDEA BUT – TO FOOL HER IT NEEDS TO HAVE BLOOD STAINS. “

Oreo didn't even hesitate, walking up to Sans and extending her arm.

“ Bite. “

“ what, am i a dog now o' what? “

“ Just fucking do it man! You need bloodstains, so break my skin already! “

Oreo got balls of steel. Sans opened his mouth, digging his sharp teeth into their skin, then licking over the blood remaining on his teeth. Sick fuck.

Then, Oreo bend over the table, smearing their blood all over it.

“ Good, now we only need to limp while walking and get some make-up to look like we're all bruised! “

“ CAN YOU DO THAT IN LESS THAN 30 MINUTES?? “

“ Paps, dude, before you guys showed up I worked as a make-up artist. “, Oreo spoke grinning, grabbing you by the arm and pulling you into Sans' room.

Damn his room was a mess. You couldn't identify the different smells, and had the urge to clean it while ripping open the window. 

“ Close your eyes and hold still, okay? Also I need you to take off your shirt. “

Oreo already saw you naked a few times – the morning gardening hose cleanings in the brothel, so you didn't mind doing so. 

Whoa. You looked like a crime scene. In 10 minutes, they managed to make you look like a disaster.

“ Better go change into other clothes, in case Undyne rips them off to check out your bruises or something if we fail to get back before she leaves. “

Ha ha ha.. great. You will just use shorts and a shirt from Papyrus. You recall having seen a ' Cool Dude ' shirt somewhere between his things, he probably won't miss it.

You quickly went to change while Oreo was preparing themselves.

20 minutes, and both of you looked like you've gotten heavily violated.

“ shit, oreo you're a genius, babe. “

“ BOTH OF YOU LOOK CONVINCING ENOUGH TO MAKE ME UNCOMFORTABLE. “, Papyrus agreed, handing you some cash.

“ TAKE YOUR TIME GETTING A NEW ONE, AND DON'T FORGET TO LIMP AS SOON AS YOU OPEN THE FRONT DOOR. WE CAN NOT KNOW WHO IS REPORTING TO UNDYNE IF THEY SEE YOU TWO. “

You nodded, taking the money from his gloved hand and putting it inside your pocket.

Oreo went to the door, put on some shoes – the old sneakers that probably belonged to Sans, waited for you to put on the sandals next to them, and then took a deep breath – opening the door.

 

They were good at this. Oreo knew their shit when it was about acting all hurt and injured. You were less good at it, but Oreo told you you still looked like you are in pain – which was good enough to convince the other monsters and their human pets. Oreo even let themselves trip and hit the ground a few times, actually getting real scratches and bruises, just to stay in the role. Two monsters discovered you two and walked up – a large bunny and a dragon, highly muscular, and wearing heavy armor.

“ STOP! WHOSE, LIKE, SLAVES ARE YOU?? “, one of them yelled at you, causing you to flinch and cower a bit in fear. Unable to answer. But once again, Oreo saved you.

“ I-I am Sans' slave, a-a-and this is the slave of P-P-Pap-ahh-Papyrus... They send us to b-b-buy a new coffee table a-a-fter they broke it by....... “

A damn good actor, you had to admit. They managed to look so scared talking about the table.

Come on you shitheads, buy it.

“ Bro, they might, like, be trying to escape. We should call the captain, just in case. “, the other spoke, pulling out a cellphone and dialing Papyrus' number.

 

Undyne already appeared, and damn she was angry about the fact she couldn't meet the human slaves. She herself had one with her. A human male, he wore glasses, though they've been broken. A real wimp, obviously.

But when she heard WHY you and Oreo have been gone, and then saw the table, she grinned again.

“ THAT'S the spirit! I KNEW IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO MAKE YOU CAPTAIN! Hey, LOSER! Do my friends the favor and carry out the fucking table shreds! “, Undyne called out to her slave, kicking him towards the coffee table, and he began carrying the parts outside.

“ FASTER, YOU USELESS SCUM! “

Papyrus didn't even notice he balled his hands to fists. Sans cleared his throat behind him, causing the taller skeleton to realize that and quickly relax his phalanges again. Right in time, his cellphone began ringing.

“ WHAT THE FUCK DO RG01 AND RG02 WANT KNOW!? “, he shouted angrily, picking up and holding it to his earhole.

“ Boss? Here are, like, two human slaves, saying they belong to you and Sans, and that you, like, send them out to buy a new coffee table? “

“ ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU ASSHOLE!? LET THEM PASS OR I WILL PERSONALLY SNAP YOUR NECK THEY ARE SLOW ENOUGH THANKS TO THEIR INJURIES. I WANT MY NEW TABLE BEFORE MIDNIGHT YOU FUCKFACE. “

The guard audibly gulped, shivering slightly. He was in fear.

Fear was a sign of weakness. 

So, his partner must – it's his job to kill him now.

“ Understood, B-Boss.. “

“ DID YOU JUST FUCKING STUTTER?? WHERE IS THE OTHER ASSHOLE!? “

He gulped again, and handed the cellphone to the other royal guard.

“ KILL THE WEAKLING. AND THEN YOU BETTER MAKE FUCKING SURE NO ONE STOPS OUR FUCKING SLAVES AGAIN. “

He hung up. The other guard was mortified.

“ Bro, please... n-no.. “

“ It's all their fault. These two fucking humans! Let's kill them instead! “

“ We can't! If we, like, do that, Papyrus is going to torture both of us to death! “

“ damn right he will. “

Sans? You and Oreo turned around, seeing Sans suddenly standing behind you.

“ so, instead of listenin' ta boss, you wanna kill our property? bad idea. “

“ Shit – Sans, c-c-come on! “, the bunny guard pleaded, the dragon one just shivered in fear.

“ seems ta me like both o' ya have only two options; either kill yourselves before boss does, or runnin' away and hide, hoping we'll never find ya two. “

Both of them looked at each other, before quickly running for their dear life. Sans laughed heartily – yet maliciously, and then looked at Oreo.

“ you guys better fuckin' hurry. boss ain't a patient guy. “

And thus, he left again. Leaving you two alone, and the monsters around you now making sure not to get in your way. Not if it means they might get problems with Papyrus.

 

Little did you know – one monster was following you, and that one did not mean to do well.


	12. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few things I gotta say

Heya everyone, good-names aka VingDings here

I just wanted to mention a few things

First of all - I am terribly sorry for disappearing like that.. It's a bad habit of mine to just vanish as soon as I feel insecure about anything or having trouble in real life.

I am pretty okay nothing bad had happened. Didn't get involved in an accident, no one died, yada yada.

Just had some emotional problems that's all.

 

These things being said, I want to inform you about the fact I will soon - at last - continue on this fanfic but...

I would need help. Since I just recently started writing and this being only the fourth fic I ever wrote in my entire life.. And the fact things tend to get out of hand every now and then.. I would need at least one person willing to help me out.

I would need someone who's willing to re-read and re-write my future chapters together with me before I post them to make sure you guys get the maximum quality out of this story, or at least the best quality I am able to pull out of it for being a noob.

From now on I'll answer my comments again, so feel free to bomb this author's note with them until I update with another chapter.


	13. Tuesday Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan, badly.
> 
> TW: rape, character death, torture, angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna thank my editors, betas and proof-readers <3 I love you mi amigos!

Both you and Oreo were completely oblivious to the danger trailing behind you.

How could you? Since Sans showed up, every monster made sure to stay out of your way. Well, all except for one.

 

One you knew too well for your own liking.

 

Limping, you two almost reached the store to buy the damn coffee table but then you made a horrible mistake.

Nature was calling, and you decided that for this itty-bitty moment, you and Oreo could part. Oreo was already trying to pick a coffee table while you sought out the toilets in the store.

 

Of course, the monster followed you.  
At least it has been nice enough to let you finish. However, the moment you opened the door, you felt something hit you hard. The dizziness from the impact made you an easy target to get grabbed and pulled away.

Your eyes and brain were fully functional again after the surprise. You looked up at your violator, him pressing you against a wall outside the store.

 

Doggo.

 

He smirked, showing a very sharp-toothed grin, and ran a hand over your hips. You panicked.

“I knew I smelled you the other day... I didn't expect to find you again after you slipped outta my grasp, F12.”

The panic rose. You tried to break free, but his grip was impossible to break, his body pressed against you and holding you in place.

“OREO! HELP ME!” you screamed, close to the brink of tears. You knew too well what this monster was capable of. He tortured and raped you so often in the brothel already.

Oreo couldn't hear you. They're still inside the store, probably just wondering what was taking you so long. You wanted to scream again but his other hand covered your mouth and muffled your voice.

“Shhh, F12... As much as I love your screams, this time I need you to shut the fuck up. Can't risk anyone finding us, can I? Papyrus would have my head on a plate.”

You began to cry. No, no no no. Someone, come and save the day!

Sans.. Papyrus.. Oreo.. Anyone!

Your silent pleas have been useless. Doggo removed one hand from your body and began to unbutton your clothes, his tail wagging in excitement as saliva dripped out of his maw.

You could feel his hard member, the bulge rubbing against your thigh while he hastily tried to remove your clothes. One of the most horrifying things about Doggo was the fact he was a dog.

Dogs had knots, which were just huge area of meat at the end of their dicks serving only one purpose - to prevent the female from pushing it out while mating, guaranteeing the seed to reach their destination in a painful way. That fucking hurts alright, practically worse than the oddly shaped bone Papyrus once thrust inside of you.

Hot tears ran down your face, muffled sobs trying to break through his hand that still covered your mouth. The other hand had finally removed your clothes enough for him to plunge inside of you.

He did so without a second thought. You squirmed and tried to break free once more but - as expected - it brought nothing but an angry growl from his side. As punishment, he gave a deeper thrust, the knot dangerously close a your entrance.

It hurt; stop. Stop stop STOP STOP!

You tried pushing him away, which only ended in him biting your arm. It was fatal mistake he would realize later.

 

Still angry about your lack of cooperativeness, Doggo adjusted his position and slammed the knot inside of you. You cried harder, screaming enough to make your throat sore.

Despite the furry hand covering your mouth, your cries had been loud enough for Oreo to hear you from inside the store.

“Shit!” they exclaimed, ignoring the fact that they had to act as if they were injured. Adrenaline could cause a human body to fully function despite injuries, so they'd use that as an excuse if someone got suspicious.

“(Y/N) WHERE ARE YOU?” they called out, causing Doggo to flinch.

“Bitch, you were lucky this time.” the dog monster growled before pulling away. A mix of his pre-cum and your blood dripping on the ground, sickening you immensely. Doggo quickly pulled up his pants again before he ran away from the scene as quickly as his legs could carry him.

“(Y/N)!? COME ON, SAY SOMETHING!” Oreo bellowed, running around the front of the store in hopes of hearing your voice or spotting you.

With shaky legs, you fixed your clothes and walked up to the other human. They sighed heavily in relief and hugged you close to their chest.

“Thank god. What happened!? Oh fuck, you're bleeding!”

At least you didn't have to act like you had a limp anymore. You were still in shock, unable to really process what just happened. It was impossible for you to open your mouth and form words in your state. It seemed like you didn’t have to, Oreo had pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. Probably Sans.

“Sans? We have a problem. Someone violated (Y/N) while I wasn’t paying attention. She can barely walk.”

You just stared at your legs, still shivering due to a mix of fear and shock. The pain was prevalent. You can still feel it - that horrible knot - stretching you in a way the human body wasn’t supposed to do unless it came to giving birth.

“Seriously? I don't think we shoul- …. Okay then…” Oreo hesitated for a moment, then held the cellphone out to you, “Paps wants to talk to you.”

You were hesitating, somehow unable to grab the phone. It was probably because you knew Undyne was with them, so you knew his words probably wouldn’t be comforting at all. Having him yell at you and insult you would be too much to handle at this point. Oreo didn’t give you an option though. They just sighed and moved closer to you before holding the phone against your head.

“She can hear ya now.” they said, informing Papyrus that you were on the phone.

“(Y/N) are you alright?”

You didn’t expect this. You expected him to scream and get angry, yet he sounded so worried. Did he not give a fuck about Undyne being there or was Sans distracting her so he could talk freely?

One way or another, it only caused you to swallow down that blockade of shock before you began to cry again. Your cries were soft but audible enough for him to hear it through the phone speaker.

“I-I’m in pain.. I can barely walk.. or stand…” you managed to whisper through your tears. Hearing this, Oreo instantly put an arm around you to support your trembling legs. They thought you were only trembling out of shock but now they knew better.

“Shit… Okay I hate to say this but you’ll still have to get the coffee table otherwise Undyne will get suspicious. Get the table and head back home as fast as possible, then we will figure something out.”

You didn’t want to. Carry a table? Okay sure, coffe tables weren’t that heavy but you were in pain and absolutely terrified. However you understood why you still had to get that table.

“O… Okay…” was all you could manage. You nodded to Oreo so they would take back the cellphone. They hung up and looked at you, “Lemme guess... we still have to get that table? “

You nodded again and they sighed.

“Fine but don’t separate from me, alright? “

A final nod from you was all it took. The pain was almost unbearable. However, you were glad that it was just _almost_. Luckily, buying the table and carrying it home was rather uneventful. No one stopped you and no one approached you. That made the whole situation at least a bit easier to handle. 

Yet you were worried - and highly mortified - about the fact that when you finally reach “home”, you’d meet this ominous Undyne person. It was a thought that caused your legs to almost give in with every step closer to your destination. Soon it was the moment of truth. You and Oreo stood in front of the door. It was getting late but you bet your ass Undyne would not leave before laying eyes on you and Oreo. Hesitantly, Oreo rose one hand and knocked. 

Shuffling, noise, footsteps.

A human male opened the door. Probably Undyne’s slave and shit - he looked horrible. He must have been through a lot of shit with that monster. You thought you looked like a disaster but him..? Guess there are people having it worse than you after all. The human quickly stepped aside and let you two carry in the table.

“So these are your punks? They look like shit! Couldn’t you get anything less… pathetic?” the fish lady spat. You didn’t dare to look at her and just followed Oreo to place the table on the exact spot the old one used to be. Papyrus stood beside her, arms crossed, and expression stoic. After your duty has finally been fulfilled, you saw Oreo kneel down on the ground. You decided to just do the same, despite the fact it would probably hurt.

Well.. not probably. It DID hurt. Your legs were still too weak.

“At least they are obedient.” the fish lady muttered and walked closer, inspecting Oreo first.

“ …….”

The fact she said nothing seemed to make Oreo feel nervous. Now it was your turn. Undyne inspected you just as closely and her eye stopped at the fresh bite mark on your arm.

“…. I know these too well. Scum, did you attack Doggo?”

Attack him!? Are you fucking kidding? Doggo was the one attacking!

“No! He assaulted me!” you defensively blurted out, not realizing you almost yelled. You saw anger flare in her eye. You instantly regretted saying anything.

“And you think I believe you? Ridiculous! Doggo is a loyal sentry and would never dare to assault the slave of the captain, you lying piece of shit.”

You gulped inaudibly. You knew exactly what was coming now. However, it didn’t come. Undyne was about to lash out at you but Papyrus stopped her.

“I HAVE REASON TO BELIEVE F12. DO NOT DARE HARMING MY PROPERTY WITHOUT INVESTIGATING THE CIRCUMSTANCES FIRST, UNDYNE.” he growled dangerously.

“…. Sorry, Papyrus. So you expect me to go find the punk and bring him here or what?”

“YES THAT IS PRECISELY WHAT I, THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, EXPECT YOU TO DO. AND IT’S A FUCKING ORDER. DO NOT DARE TO COME BACK EMPTY-HANDED,” he growled even worse than before, causing Undyne to fletch her teeth and grab her human by the collar. Then they left.

After the door closing, Papyrus waited for a brief moment to make sure they really were gone before pulling something out of a drawer and rushing to your side.

“Here, eat this.” he told you before handing you the weird red pills.

You didn’t want to. You didn’t feel like eating. All you wanted to do was going to bed and sleep for the rest of your life.

“Come on, please…”

……

Fine… one of these pills wouldn’t hurt, right? You took one and swallowed it, instantly feeling a bit better. The pain started to die down and the bite wound healed ever so slightly. Without thinking twice about it, you swallowed the rest as well and noticed your body heal completely.  
Little did you know, your soul healed ever so slightly as well. Again, the tiniest tinge of color was visible, though it was still not strong enough to tell your dominant characteristic.

“….. Thank you…” you mouthed, earning a warm smile from the tall skeleton.

“I... I still might have to harm you when she’s back. It’s not fully over just yet but I promise that Doggo will never lay a hand on you again.”

You flinched hearing that. Great. So the rapist would die but Papyrus would hurt you while you’re “home”. However, you always knew he’d hurt you when Undyne is here. If only there was a way of stopping Undyne from visiting...

Your mind drifted to the kitchen knife in the pillow again. You could kill her… yes… However the consequences would be horrible unless she manages to kill you first. Perfect plan. You mentally decided to attempt killing Undyne first. She seemed to have enough of a short temper to kill you for good. Or you quickly end it by yourself... you could use the excuse of wanting to get changed to go into the bedroom and stab yourself-

Warmth... You knew this warmth too well. Once again, the scarf has been wrapped around you and the wish to die immediately stopped. How this small gesture managed to do that was beyond you. Shivering and once again unable to hold back tears, you grasped the scarf and tightly wrapped it around your frame with your eyes fixed on the ground. Did he know what you’d been thinking or was he just trying to comfort you in a way not including touch? At the moment, you only felt comfortable with Oreo touching you.

Speaking off, they already stood up again and grabbed a wet cloth to clean the blood off your arm. You didn’t even stir. You only sat there, staring at the ground and holding the scarf like it was a lifeline.

It really was getting late. You hoped Undyne wouldn’t return with that monster. For hours you still sat on the ground in the exact same position. Once again you had to be reminded… never hope for anything.

A knock on the door made you stiffen and quiver slightly. It could only be Undyne... meaning that Papyrus would now take away the scarf again.

And hurt you.

He carefully took the scarf back and even though he was sure you wouldn’t like to be touched, he did ran a hand through your hair for a short moment. He hoped that the gentle pet would be enough to show you that he was still ‘on your side’ no matter what happened now.

You flinched slightly, but somehow liked it. 

Oreo quickly ran to your side again, kneeling down at the same spot from before Undyne left. Papyrus opened the door to reveal Undyne, her human slave, and Doggo.

“The punk says F12 provoked him to attack her.” she quickly stated while walking in with both males. Liar. Fucking liar. You had done absolutely nothing wrong. Well… maybe you had. You were born.

 

In this world - the word of a monster standing against the word of a human - the monster would always win.

Even if Oreo would’ve confirmed that you had indeed been at their side the whole time and only separated to go to the bathroom, it wouldn’t make them believe you more. Papyrus, too, knew that he wasn’t speaking the truth. With no evidence, there was no way to backup your claim. The store didn’t have any surveillance cameras, so it couldn’t be proven.

“SANS! GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!”

You heard him leave his room and walk downstairs, barely paying attention to you, Oreo or Undyne’s slave.

“what izzit, boss?”

“CHECK DOGGO’S SOUL. I HAVE THE FEELING THAT HE IS NOT TELLING THE TRUTH HERE.”

Wait... Sans can do that? A shimmer of hope once again sparked, despite you knowing that hoping for anything never was a good idea.

“ok.”

You looked up ever so slightly to see Doggo getting nervous and even scared. His soul had been forcefully pulled out and Sans eyed it carefully.

Silence. No one dares to say a word.

“… huh. you’re right, boss. fucker raped your slave without the kid havin’ done anythin’ ta provoke it.”

Undyne gritted her teeth. It seems like she really, really wanted to see the human getting killed instead of this monster. Damn, she must hate humans a lot.

“AS A SENTRY, YOU SHOULD BE AWARE THAT LAYING HANDS ON THE HUMAN SLAVE BELONGING TO ANOTHER MONSTER - ESPECIALLY THE SLAVE OF A SUPERIOR - WITHOUT A GOOD REASON IS WORTH DEATH PENALTY. YOU THOUGHT WE WOULDN’T FIND OUT?”

Doggo shivered, he knew he was done for now.

“SANS. GIVE F12 A KNIFE.”

Wait.. what?

He threw a puzzled look at his brother, probably just as confused as you - you only saw his back, so you couldn’t be sure - but he obeyed nevertheless and handed you a sharp knife.

“AS THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND THE OWNER OF THE HARMED SLAVE, I HEREBY DECIDE THAT F12 WILL **PERSONALLY** KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. F12 GET THE FUCK UP AND DUST THIS SCUM.”

You were allowed to kill the monster that brought so much pain upon you ever since you were named “F12”? He... he really gave you this opportunity to get even?

Papyrus actually did not like the thought of letting you kill him. You had no EXP, No LV. However, killing Doggo would probably cause you to finally end that chapter for good. 

“wait br- boss. even under yer command... if a human kills a monster, they gotta get killed for it too. unless king says different.”

Shit, he forgot about that. You looked at the knife in your hand. Your hand shook. One side of you wanted to kill him personally but the other side did not want to get near this guy ever again.

“….. ALRIGHT, I FORGOT ABOUT THAT. BRING ME THE KNIFE THEN.”

Sans took the knife away from you again, your hand suddenly feeling so empty and cold, missing the texture of the handle, the power from having it in your hand.

Papyrus now took it, walked up to Doggo and stabbed it right through his head with merciless precision. Sure, he could have used magic, but wasting magic on the fucker that dared to rape his belov- … his human? Rather let him die like a pig with a human weapon.

Seeing this monster turn into a pile of dust on the ground made you feel a new emotion or rather... an emotion you used to feel more often before monsters emerged. Satisfaction. Justice has been brought to this monster.

Through the hands of another monster.

_The very same monster that has to hurt you even though he claims he doesn’t want to._

“F12.” he called. You flinched once more and looked at the tall skeleton.

“CONSIDER YOURSELF… ‘LUCKY’. SINCE THIS SCUM HAS TOUCHED YOU IN THAT WAY I DON’T FEEL LIKE TORTURING YOUR DIRTY, DISGUSTING BODY. TAKE A FUCKING SHOWER.”

No... no... no torture? Was Undyne going to allow this without getting suspicious? She did look rather displeased but it seemed like she did accept it for now. If she was still there after you took the shower, you were done for. Then he had no excuse. Not daring to say a word, you just stood up and headed to the bathroom.

No matter how much you scrubbed - even to the point of breaking your own skin - you still felt disgusting. You still felt like every inch of your body was somehow infected just because you knew this monster was once inside you. 

You knew you eventually had to come out. So despite the fact you still didn’t actually feel clean, you wrapped a towel around your body and left the bathroom -

\- to see Undyne still there. When she saw that your body had close to no bruises, scars, or injuries, you panicked. Due to the weird red pills you took earlier and the fact that most injuries have been only make-up tricks from Oreo, you weren’t as injured as you should be. Undyne quickly turned to Papyrus, eye shining maliciously.

“Papyrus, how come your human’s body is-” she started talking, but Papyrus immediately rose his hand stopping her mid-sentence, “I GAVE F12 MONSTER FOOD WHEN YOU LEFT. I ALWAYS HEAL IT FREQUENTLY SO THE WOUNDS WON’T GET INFECTED. RAISES THE LIFESPAN AND MAKES IT MORE FUN TO BREAK THE FLESH AGAIN,” he explained. You did see a small pearl of sweat at the backside of his skull. He had to make that up quickly, find an excuse that sounds reasonable. Still not fully convinced, Undyne glared at you.

“If that is the case, you don’t mind me watching the head of the royal guard personally break his toy a bit, huh? Maybe I can learn from you,” she spoke, grinning like a maniac.

Fuck. You felt your legs tremble. After all that has happened, this was the last thing you needed. Papyrus hesitated for a moment. 

‘ _Please, if you really meant it, if you really don’t want to hurt me… find an excuse._ ’

“THAT DOES SOUND LIKE A GOOD IDEA. WATCH AND LEARN.”

He walked over to you, your legs trembling even more. Giving in to your weight, your legs dropped and caused you to sink to the ground. Tears already forming at the corners of your eyes, you felt panic sweep through your body. He forcefully pulled you up by your hair and whispered something to you, making sure Undyne wouldn’t see nor hear what was going on.

“I will need to hurt you but I will make sure it looks worse than it is. Play along and we’ll be fine.”

‘Play along’? What did he expect? You scream harder than usually when someone- FUCK.

Papyrus rammed his left knee into your stomach, causing you to choke on your breath and cry out in pain. Without even giving you the option to take in new air, you felt his sharp teeth sink inside your neck. Your blood ran over your freshly showered body, ruining the white towel you still held against your body. Another scream, sobbing, your legs jerking in pain. You didn’t even have to act, this felt worse than it should. It was probably because you still didn’t had time to process the events of this day, maybe because you dared to hope that you’d get out of maybe the feeling of betrayal.

‘Why betrayal, all monsters are demons. Doggo was one. Undyne is one. Papyrus and Sans, too, are demons…’

 

Your trust in him... dropped to zero again.

 

Holding onto this thought, your sobbing did stop. Your screams almost died down completely, your expression was blank, only a few grunts whenever he hurt you again with punches, bites, kicks broke the silence, but the tears never stopped falling.

Your whole body hurt.

Your soul hurt.

Being alive hurt.

Finally, he let go of you and turned to Undyne.

“Great job, Papyrus! I knew the head of the royal guard knows their shit when it comes to torturing humans.”

He was staring her down. It seemed like he was waiting for something. You didn’t care. You just laid on the floor, body aching too much. Your mind focused only on one thing.

The knife in the pillow.

Undyne seemed to feel uneasy now.

“Well... I think I saw what I needed to see. See you next week, Papyrus!”

She was a little bit nervous.

“NO. I NOTICED YOU DOUBTED ME THE WHOLE TIME, UNDYNE. YOU DOUBTED ME BEING CAPABLE OF BEING THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD AND ME BEING ABLE TO HARM WORTHLESS HUMANS. AFTER I, THE GREAT AND TERRIFYING PAPYRUS, ONCE AGAIN HAVE PROVEN MY OBVIOUS DEDICATION TO OUR KING, I HEREBY DECIDE THAT OUR ‘FRIENDSHIP’ IS OVER YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO VISIT US WEEKLY. **I FUCKING HATE IT WHEN SOMEONE DOUBTS ME.** IF YOU DARE WALK UP TO THIS DOOR AGAIN WITHOUT BUSINESS, I WILL DUST YOU PERSONALLY FOR IGNORING YOUR SUPERIOR’S ORDERS.”

“welp, boss has spoken. get the fuck outta here, undyne.”

She had no other option but to obey. It was true, he was her superior now. Undyne’s hands formed fists. He was doing this to protect you, wasn’t he? She glared at you before leaving the house.

“she’ll prolly think up a plan ta get evidence on us bein’ different from them.”

Papyrus sighed, “I know... But without a good reason, I can’t dust her. Idiots like RG01 and RG02 still believe that stuttering is enough of a sign of weakness to get death penalty but Undyne is much more clever. We will figure something out to get her off our tails.”

Papyrus turned to you, your form still emotionless and lifeless on the ground. He knew him touching you would only make everything worse now.

“Oreo?”

“I know, Paps. I got it.”

Oreo grabbed more of the monster candy and a new wet cloth. They started cleaning your bite wounds and tried to feed you the candy.

But you refused.

“Come on (Y/N)... eat, we all want you to get healthy again... Papyrus even got rid of Undyne! No more Tuesdays of hell…!” they tried to lighten up your mood.

But to no avail.

“(Y/N)... please...“

Saying please never brought you anything.

“Oreo, let me try.”

“i, uh… i don’t think that’ll work bro…”

“I should at least try. It is my fault she is in that state.”

“Don’t. It seems like her trust dropped below zero.”

“I don’t care.”

Oreo sighed and stepped aside, handing the red pills to Papyrus. He took them and then - gently and ever so slowly - picked you up before carrying you upstairs. No sign of life from your side. You hung there limp like a corpse.

The skeleton opened the door to his bedroom and gently placed you on the bed, then put the monster candy on the nightstand.

You moved slightly. Your hand twitched, knowing that the knife was in reach. You could end it now. Once and for all.


	14. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pretend.
> 
> TW: Suicide attempt, somewhat graphic depiction of violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to 1tadakimasu for the brilliant murder/suicide-attempt scene :D

Papyrus turned his back to you to close the door. He felt like you two needed privacy, despite knowing that you were currently fragile, scared, hurt, and obviously not willing to answer the skeleton monster.

 

Yet, he had to try. That was the least he could do at the moment - talk to you, trying to make you accept the monster candy, and take rest.  
Papyrus opened his mouth a few times, struggling to find the right words.

 

It was almost awkward, if this situation wouldn’t be so tense to begin with.

 

Finally, he found the right words.

 

He is talking to you, yet strangely you don’t know what he’s saying. It all sounds blurred in your head.You can feel the knife in your hand , although it is a simple kitchen knife you can feel the leather grip that acompanies it. He places his hand on your shoulder and you instinctively flinch knocking his hand off.

 

surprised he takes a step back , reflecting on what he could’ve done to agitate you.  
You look down, surprised at what you had done. You’re heartbeats are growing louder and faster by the minute.

 

Suddenly tears start streaming down your face and you start agitating in a rapid manner.

Concerned Papyrus, not wanting to get too close and too and agitating you again, he takes small and slow steps towards you.

 

**Step  
** Step  
Step 

 

Your whimpering has already left a small puddle in the sheets.

 

**Close , closer yet closer**

 

You snapped 

 

Without thinking you swung the knife aiming straight for the ribs.  
Of course you were no match for the monster captain of the royal guard.  
He quickly stopped you with his hand before you could even come close to his chest.  
He was as shocked as you were, however before he could even process what was going on you took another swing, this time at your own chest.

 

Papyrus’ POV -

 

He did not expect that.  
_Shit._  
Since when does she have a knife hidden there?  
_’ She tried to kill me. ‘_

He felt anger, shock, surprise, worry, betrayal. Too many emotions right now.  
He only saw your body going limp, lifelessly laying on the bed, blood pooling out of your chest. But you were still alive, you failed to hit your vitals, the knife was stopped by your own ribs, the angle you used to stab yourself not allowing you to use enough force to cause more damage.

 

But the blood loss could still be mortal. He had to react quickly. But… Should he?  
What guarantees him that, as soon as you wake up, you won’t be lashing out again?

 

True, he had strong feelings for you but he couldn’t risk his own death, he couldn’t leave Sans alone in this world. What if you attack him next?

 

He was frustrated, unsure what to do. his eyes ran over your unconscious self, over to the knife, and to the monster candy in a cycle. Then, an idea popped into his mind. He knew just what to do, no matter how angry he was. 

 

He grabbed the pills and forcefully shoved them into your mouth, pressing specific points on your throat to force you to swallow. He won’t let you die like a pig in his bed. After making sure it have been enough to close the wound, he walked downstairs to inform Oreo and Sans what happened, and to make a phone call. His bones rattling still from the shock, and sheer anger.

 

 

 

You cursed to yourself when you noticed consciousness returned to you once again. Once again, you have failed to end your own life. The bed smells different. It also felt different.  
You heard shuffling, someone anxiously tapping their foot on the ground.  
You slowly opened one eye to take a peek at your surroundings. And thus you could confirm to yourself that this was not a bed from the skeleton household. It was huge, much huger than Papyrus’ bed, with rather girly bedsheets, and it smelled like a mixture of perfume and cleaning products.

 

You slowly turned around to the source of the foot-tapping noise, to spot Oreo sitting on a chair, nervously nibbling on their fingernails, and staring blankly into nothingness.  
After noticing you have moved, their gaze immediately fell on you, and they nearly jumped out of the chair to rush to your side and hold your hand.

 

“(Y/N)! Thank god you finally woke up! I really thought you wouldn’t make it, despite Sans and Papy telling me repeatedly that you’ll be okay.“

 

Feeling their warm hand against your ice-cold skin was weird. How long have you been unconscious? You could barely move your muscles, were thirsty, and hungry.  
As if they knew what you’ve been thinking, Oreo told you that you have been in this state for almost 2 days.  
“Where are they..?“, you weakly asked, throat sore and dry.

 

Oreo knew that with “they”, you mean Sans and Papyrus.  
“Downstairs, Paps is talking to Carmen, Lanfia and Sans are making food.”

 

So, that’s where you are.  
You didn’t know what to think about this whole situation. All you wanted was to finally be free. You bet your ass that they will make sure you won’t get the chance to attempt suicide again. Not after failing so horribly once more. Also, you bet your ass you were going to get manipulated by Carmen again. Damn Demon supporters. Unable to see their evilness. Why won’t they see what you are seeing?  
But if you ask Oreo or Carmen that, they will probably just answer “And you can’t see what we are seeing either.” or some shit.  
You could tell just by the way Oreo looked at you, that they wanted you to talk to Papyrus, have a new start. True, the Tuesdays of terror will probably never happen again, but that was just a calm wind before the next storm rages, the good news before Papyrus finds another excuse to hurt you, then somehow making you feel sort of normal again, just to break you once more.  
And you were not having it.  
_’ Come at me Carmen, I won’t be manipulated this time. ‘_

 

But first, you badly needed food. And something to drink. You tiredly lifted yourself up a bit and looked at Oreo.  
“Could you bring me something to eat and drink..? A glass of water and a slice of toast or something should be enough.”

 

Oreo laughed in an fake-offended way and threw their hands into the air.  
“Bitch you gonna get some tea and awesome as fuck food once the chicken and Sans are done. Shouldn’t take long. You want me to stay here with you or come and get you when food is ready?”

 

‘Come and get you’, yeah. You should have expected that you would be forced to sit with them instead of just staying in this bedroom, where you might be able to escape through a window or something.

 

“By the way, uhm.. well Papyrus was fucking furious after you tried to murder him, but he’s pretty much calm again. Carmen didn’t really therapy him, she just pointed out why you did what you did, made sure he understood your predicament, ya know. He’s a bit salty but I bet he’ll be back to normal in no time.”

 

As if you’d care. You rather want him to be furious. Makes it easier to finally end this.  
The lack of response you were willing to give to Oreo made them sigh defeatedly, and they stood up.  
“Imma take a look about the food situation, I brought you some fresh clothes to get changed. Lanfia said you may use the shower if you need it.”  
That being said, they pointed to a door connecting this room to a small bathroom. How Lanfia and her massive tail fit inside this was another unspoken question. But you honestly didn’t really care.

 

After Oreo left, you slowly got out of the bed, one shaky step after another, to check the windows first. Locked. The plastic chair Oreo sat on might be enough to smash through it, but the sound would alert them, and Sans was fucking fast. You wouldn’t be able to either jump outside or cut your wrists in time. You had no option but to play along.

 

Yeah. Right. _Pretend._  
Let them believe you were buying their bullshit, let them believe you were healing, you were okay, and then take the chance when they start to trust you enough to leave you unsupervised.

 

Next, you checked the bathroom. The mirror has been removed, nothing you could harm you with in any way to be found. They even put a fucking carpet into the shower cabin and glued it to the floor, as it seemed.  
They really thought of everything.

 

So you really had to go for plan b. Pretending.  
You took a shower and got changed, sitting on the bed and waiting for Oreo to return. Let’s see how well you manage to pretend, without getting suspicious. Tricking Carmen would be the hardest thing, you suppose.

 

Or Sans, with his fucking soul-reading abilities.  
You will see, you will see.

 

It actually didn’t take long till Oreo has returned, carefully peeking through the door to find you sitting on the bed, freshly showered, dressed up and even quite nice looking.  
They expected you wouldn’t move out of the bed at all, or just took a shower at best. But look at that, you even brushed your hair and put on the cute earrings Oreo has brought for you - watermelon slices design.

 

Gladly, they didn’t get suspicious at all. All they have thought was ‘Oh, look at that! (Y/N) must feel better!’. And truth be told, that was exactly what they thought when they finally entered and wrapped their arms around you.

 

“You ready?”, they only asked, and you answered with a nod and stood up. Oreo offered you their hand, but you refused to take it by waving it off softly and telling them you’re okay. Their smile only got brighter, and the two of you left the bedroom.

 

Unlike the rather girly design of the bedroom, the hallway looked more like it would belong to a man. Posters of several classic rock bands, a few basses and drumsticks hanging on the walls, a shelf with several pairs of boots. Okay, this stuff seemed to belong to Carmen then. Only she was able to wear boots, considering the intimidatingly sharp and long claws on Lanfia’s feet. You did not expect her to be like that in the least, you thought she’d be more the elegant, classic type. Not a hidden rock-fanatic.

 

Oreo seemed to feel very cosy here, guess they enjoy these kind of things, too.  
You saw them eye a certain poster and the basses with a glimmer of envy in their eyes.  
Yup.

 

You have long forgotten what kind of things you like. Except for lasagna. You damn liked that.  
Being all drawn into thoughts, you silently followed Oreo, almost hitting them in the back when they stopped. You made a silent noise of surprise and looked at them, then followed their gaze -

 

To, admittedly, see Sans in the most adorable situation possible. Lanfia was bossing him good and he looked so lost and overwhelmed, oven mitts on his hands, sweating nervously and walking around like a frightened chicken - heh - while Lanfia orders him to do a million things at once.  
“Put zhe dirty dishes into zhe sink.”  
“ok.”  
“And clean plates, forks and knives on zhe table. Make sure to put zhe knifes on zhe left side of zhe plate, ozherwise Carmen’s gonna flip her shit.”  
“o-ok.”  
“Vhat zhe fuck is taking so long, I need zhe big kitchen knife now here!”  
“but- the plates-”  
“YES zhe plates and zhe kitchen knife, move it!”  
“o-o-ok.”  
“WRONG plates Sans”

 

He didn’t even have time to crack a joke, make any puns, or notice that you and Oreo were watching the whole scene. Lanfia was fast in the kitchen, it seems like she was perfectly able to do a million things at once, while Sans was most obviously unable to multitask. You caught yourself smiling a tiny bit at this amusing scene, shook it off and looked at Oreo, dreamingly and adoringly looking at the small, round skeleton panicking and cluelessly doing whatever task the cockatrice was giving him.

So, that’s what Sans was doing. You wondered what Papyrus was doing with Carmen right now. Oreo pointed out she didn’t really therapy him, just pointed out the reasons for your behaviour - like you were some sort of animal whose actions need to be predicted and explained by a trainer or scientist. Your fingers wandered to the ever so present collar around your neck. You pretty much were an animal. Guinea pigs the monsters used to test different things on - from new medicine, to drugs, to torture methods and battle tactics. God knows what else they test on humans.

 

Warm steam was the thing that - once again - ended your train of thoughts. Oreo was holding a cup of hot tea into your face. When did they get it?

 

“O-oh.. thanks.”, you mumbled, taking the cup. It was still too hot to drink, but gladly - somehow - the cup didn’t feel hot at all. Probably a monster product. You glanced at the table as you saw Sans finally managing to put the forks and knives next to the plates. You noticed that one set was entirely plastic. Probably yours. 

 

“Oh, zhere you are (Y/N)! Take a seat, I hope you like potato gratin.”  
“and hot dogs.”

 

Hot dogs? Okay well what did you expect, knowing Sans would be also cooking. “Cooking”. Throwing sausages into boiling water couldn’t be considered cooking.  
Now you realized the rather cold tone Sans used towards you, and that he did not look at you at all. You’ve decided to test you pretending skills on him first. Only speaking half of the truth doesn’t make your words a lie, so can’t get spotted by his soul-reading shit, right?

 

So, you silently walked around Oreo, turned just for a moment to ask them to put your cup on the table, which they nodded to, and then walked towards him, hesitating a moment, then slightly pulled on his sleeve. Sans turned to look at your face, grimaced slightly, and then again avoided eye contact.  
“what izzit, (y/n)?”  
“Can I talk to you for a moment? Like.. between 4 eyes?”

 

You have caught him off-guard, and he looked at your face again with a puzzled expression. His hands still risen with the oven mitts on them. You caught him side-glancing at the table for a second, checking if all the cutlery was still on the table, before nodding slowly. Oreo seemed satisfied with this, and now took over Sans’ job as Lanfia’s kitchen-assistant, while you and Sans went into the hallway to talk rather privately. Meaning Oreo will spy on you from their peripheral vision.

 

“so, whaddaya want?”  
“I’m sorry..”  
Now, you again have caught him off-guard. He looked even more puzzled.  
“I am sorry I tried to murder Papyrus. The whole day just was too much for me, I didn’t know better.”

 

He looked at you, processing what you said, unable to really believe it just yet. As expected, his gaze lowered to your chest-area, reading your soul to find out if that was a lie.  
....  
…  
……….  
To find out that this, indeed, was a genuine apology. He had no other option but to believe you, despite having the feeling that something was wrong. Well, maybe, he thought, maybe he just wanted to believe something was wrong, in order to protect his baby brother in case this human lashes out again.

 

You successfully tricked your own soul, by only saying half of that, what you have been truly feeling. Yes. you felt sorry for attacking Papyrus, but not because of Papyrus himself, or Sans. Instead, you apologized to yourself for the fact you should have attempted to commit suicide right away. Not in a rush, causing to hit with the wrong angle, and surviving once more. That does not count as a lie, so therefore Sans could not see what you’ve been truly meaning. 

 

Closing his eye sockets, he sighed, and moved his _still_ gloved hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

 

“‘s okay, kid. just don’t do that again and we’re cool. Paps means the world ta me. Can’t exactly stay mad at ya when you’re truly sorry.”, he explained, pulling out his hands again, spreading to offer a hug. _Did Oreo tell him to hug you in case you were apologizing?_

 _Pretend, (Y/N). Pretend._  
Inwardly cringing, you accepted the idea of the hug, and pressed the short skeleton against you, earning an excited squeal from the kitchen.

 

“Thanks for listening to me, I’ll go apologize to Papyrus next.”  
“ok.”

 

The two of you rejoined Lanfia and Oreo in the kitchen, and you could tell Oreo was a much bigger help than Sans. What did he even wear the mitts for? Lanfia was holding the hot as fuck oven form filled with potato gratin in her bare, feathered hands no problem.

 

You heard the sound of a door opening, and closing. Then heavy footsteps, accompanied by more silent ones. Probably Papyrus and Carmen.

 

You saw Papyrus tense up slightly from the corner of your eyes as he looked at you, and Carmen reassuringly put her hand on his shoulder. Sans just weakly smiled and nodded at him, and Papyrus relaxed slightly, before he sat down at the table. Carmen rushed to your side, just informing you she’d like to have a talk with you before you talk to Papyrus much. 

 

You wanted to get this cover of an apology spoken out as soon as you could. But fine.  
You can wait. Food was important, food was good.

 

Without hesitation, you sat down at the space with the plastic cutlery. Carmen eyed your every move carefully, as if she was already analyzing you, and seemed a tad bit confused or surprised. But in a good way, according to her facial expression. Then she checked the cutlery around. Not to see if any metal ones were close to your reach - it seems she had a bit of an OCD when it came to that. She was checking if the knives and forks were in the correct position. 

 

The fact she did not say anything, and kept a perfect pokerface - absolutely unreadable - told you that she was probably satisfied with Sans’ work here.

 

Lanfia and Oreo put the food on the table, and to your surprise, Sans sat down next to you. Lanfia at the other side. it was a little awkward to sit right across from Papyrus, but **he chose** this seat on his own. That you would sit there was more than obvious. He was probably watching you whenever you did not look into his direction.

 

“Alright peeps, bon appetit!”  
“ don’cha mean _’bone appe-’_ ”  
“SANS I SWEAR FINISH THAT PUN AND YOU WILL REGRET THIS.”, Papyrus groaned, earning a snicker from Lanfia and Oreo.  
“oh you gonna **pun** ish me, bro?”  
You could literally see his inner screaming at that. You decided to play along and fake a small snort, from holding back a laugh. It worked, Papyrus looked at you just as puzzled as Sans was when you asked him to talk to you in private.

 

Was that a small smile on Papyrus’ face? Yes, yes it was. Good game, (Y/N). You’ll earn their trust again in no time. Focus on the mission.

 

“Guys keep zhis stuff for later, let’s eat together. I bet my feazhery ass (Y/N) is almost starving!”, Lanfia scolded and so everyone began to eat. It was almost comfortable. A little smalltalk here and there, a pleasant atmosphere, you and Papyrus did not talk much though. Sans pranking Oreo again by smearing the thinnest of layers of mustard on their gratin when they didn’t pay attention - Oreo and Lanfia had become really good friends as it seems - and even some laughter at their reaction, and an effective pun from Sans’ side.

 

Almost perfect. Almost.


	15. Starting Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crisis avoided!

After you finally ate something, you did feel a lot better. You really held yourself back on the small-talks, even though Oreo kept on trying to hold a conversation with you. But seriously - you wanted to eat. One does not simply hold conversations while wolving down delicious food. You even tried one of the hot dogs. It was hard to get one though, Sans almost hoarded them, Oreo being able to snatch one every now and again, whom gave one to you afterwards.

After you all finished, Lanfia already began to boss Sans around again. He had to pick up the dirty dishes and clean them. He wanted to protest, but an angry glare from the cockatrice, Carmen, and Papyrus was enough to make him almost shrink even more in size and do as he was told to do.

Satisfied, Carmen then put a hand on your shoulder. “Hey, you need a moment to digest or can we just start right away?”  
As much as you actually wanted to digest, you preferred to get this shit over with. The sooner you get away from Carmen, the sooner you can fake your apology to Papyrus, and “normal life” continues.

You silently nodded, faking the smallest of smiles. Small enough for Carmen not to notice it was fake to begin with. This far, you played your cards well.

Carmen threw a look at Papyrus, and then proceeded to lead you out of the kitchen into the living room. You noticed that here, too, all curtains are drawn. It made you feel slightly more comfortable to know no one is able to look inside.

What you didn’t know - Carmen told Papyrus to spy on your conversation with her. Yeah, considering she wasn’t officially a therapist anymore, but instead the human slave of a large, lesbian cockatrice, does allow her to ignore the medical confidentiality. 

So as you two sat down in the living room, door locked, he went into the small storage room right next to it, not making any sounds, and listened. He wasn’t sure why she wanted him to do that, but he trusted her judgement.

To be honest, it wasn’t really Lanfia picking Carmen, it was more Carmen picking Lanfia. Yes. She managed to manipulate several monsters well enough, absolutely stealthily, until she found the monster she accepted as her “owner”.

“Please, have a seat.”, she told you, pointing to the sofa. She herself sat down on a armchair right in front of you, a table with a bowl of some candy, a bottle of water, two glasses, an ashtray and a pack of cigarettes on it.

Carmen took one, and offered you one as well. You never smoked, but.. Fuck it, why should you keep an eye on your health? You took one, lighted it with the lighter Carmen then passed to you, and took a drag.

Damn, that was scratching your throat real good, gladly the tea before handled the soreness. You coughed slightly, but just took another drag. Carmen leaned back a bit, crossing her legs, and looking at you with an expression that was motherly and patient, yet a bit concerned because of the coughing. But you were a grown-ass woman. It’s your decision if you wanted to smoke or not.

“So, (Y/N), how are you feeling now?”

_Come on, you can do this. Avoid eye contact._

“A bit better, I think..”  
Okay, that was the truth this far.

“That is good to hear.”, she leaned forward to get rid of some of the ash, before continuing.  
“Do you remember what happened? Do you remember Tuesday?”, she then asked softly.

Yes, you do remember. You remembered exactly how you got raped by Doggo, how you returned home, got beaten up by Papyrus, how you tried to kill him, and then attempted to kill yourself.   
You also remembered how he was trying to comfort you. How he got rid of Undyne. How he was carrying you into his bedroom- No, stay focused (Y/N). Don’t think of his scarf, wrapped around you again.

“Y-yes.. I remember tuesday. Perfectly..”  
“Do you want to tell me what you are feeling now, when you think about it?”

“I…”, you hesitated. You need to be careful with your words. Your brows furrow. A sign that could be interpreted in many ways, Carmen didn’t change her facial expression, and instead, took another drag.

You began to shake a bit. Now, the concern on her face was more obvious, outweighing the patience and motherly parts by a bit.  
“I feel sorry..”

Her expression changed again. she seemed surprised, her eyes running all over your body - in a subtle way - in order to read your body language. If it clashes with your statement.

It didn’t. You still felt sorry. For having attacked Papyrus when you should have attacked yourself.  
“You feel sorry? Despite your action being very understandable?”

Oh, you knew what she was trying. It’s on.  
You managed to stay in your role, looking down at the soft glow the ember on your cigarette emitted.  
“Yes… I mean… I shouldn’t have tried to murder Papyrus. I just.. I was so scared, and I still am.”

that wasn’t a lie either. You were still scared. Scared of him, of Sans, of monsters in general, of failing plan b.

“I really am having a hard time trying to really process this.. getting told I am safe, getting protected, and yet getting hurt again.”

You felt something warm rolling down your cheeks. Were you actually crying?  
You didn’t even realize. But that only made you more authentic. Yes, (Y/N), cry more. Perfect.

 

\-------Papyrus’ POV------

He was listening intently from the storage room. So, you felt sorry?

Yeah, you should be. He was still feeling salty. How couldn’t he? You tried to murder him when he tried to help you!

But, okay.. he understood why you did that. Yet explaining it doesn’t explain it away.

So, you were scared?   
…………  
So was he. He was scared of losing you, scared of you hurting Sans when you suddenly snapped. He was scared of many things. 

_“I really am having a hard time trying to really process this.. getting told I am safe, getting protected, and yet getting hurt again.”_

Then, you began to sob. Papyrus felt horrible now. He felt his soul get heavy. He wanted to comfort you, his bitterness for what happened tuesday almost fading away immediately. But he knew you’d be uncomfortable if he tried to touch you.

 

Carmen stood up, walking over to a shelve. You only heard glasses climpering, your eyes still focused on the ground, shoulders heaving, sobbing.  
Carmen returned, and put a glass with a caramel brown liquid in it in front of you. You bet your ass it was whiskey, or scotch. Wasn’t that the same thing actually? You had no idea. Last time you drank alcohol was when monsters were still nothing but the fuel of nightmares, horror movies and stories. You were out with your female friends, partying.

You wondered what happened to you friends. They were probably dead, or slaves. Wasn’t that basically the same thing as well?

You reached out and held the glass, hands shaking, and nipped on it. It was strong, but surprisingly pleasant in the taste. You expected to right out shiver at the massive amount of alcohol in this small glass, but the taste was sweet. You downed it in two large gulps after the first sip. It did make you feel better, the sobbing growing more quiet. She was respecting your boundaries, and just sat down at the armchair again instead of touching you.

“I know it is something you probably heard from Oreo a lot. But not all monsters are like - well - _monsters_. I am going to tell you something you probably didn’t know about.”  
That caught your attention, you dared to finally have eye contact with the red-head.

“You remember when we first met? Lanfia and Papyrus were having a conversation at the counter while I picked out clothes for you. Actually, both of them, and Sans as well, are the formers of a secret group. They are planning on the perfect way to defeat the king, take over power, and end this madness. Sadly, their biggest problem is that if they are victorious, some monsters that actually enjoy the way things are, would start a civil war. And guess who they’d use to fight in their stead.”

“Human slaves..”

She nodded.  
That was disgusting. So no way around it, humans are fucked. Unless they find a way to get them back into the underground. Well, you didn’t plan on staying for that long.

“I see…”, was all you could say to that.

Carmen gave you a moment to process the new information. It seems like she was ready to end this therapy session.  
“You have anything on your mind you wanna talk about?”

You shook your head. You needed a break now.

“Okay.. I want to be honest with you - your state is worrying me. I want to talk to you once a week from now on. You are a strong woman, (Y/N). Noticeably strong. You’ve come across a lot of hardships in your life, and yet you are one hell of a trooper. I want to help you to keep up and increase that strength.”

Oh, come on. Motivation? Well she wasn’t wrong. You needed strength to keep up with plan b. Strength you weren’t aware of having.  
Strength you will need to not fall for this bullshit, and believe or hope again. The only one you could trust was you.

“Okay…”, was all you said, once again. Both you and Carmen stood up, she unlocked the room and you joined the others in the kitchen again. Oreo was cleaning the dishes, Sans sitting on the table with his feet on the table - just to get scolded by Carmen right away - and Lanfia was nowhere to be seen.

You wondered where Papyrus was. You were surprised when he suddenly emerged from behind you, expression unreadable.  
Both of you locked eyes, and both of you were trying to figure out how to start the conversation. The situation was awkwardly tense. 

“Listen, (Y/N)-” “So, uhm-..”  
Both of you stopped, another awkward silence.

“Jesus Christ you two, just leave the room, and let (Y/N) begin, okay?”, Oreo offered while cleaning a fork.

Both of you hesitated for a moment, before heading to the Living room once more. Papyrus behind you - either trying to be a gentleman, or being cautious not to turn his back on you to avoid getting attacked. You didn’t know.

He didn’t bother to close the door and looked at you, waiting for you to begin. His expression still was unreadable.

You began like you began with Sans.  
“I’m sorry.. I know it’s not much, since I tried to kill you.. but it’s all I can do.”  
 _’Next time I will aim for my own body.’_

He said nothing for a moment. Then, the tall skeleton sighed, rubbing his temples. Was he annoyed? Was he going to punish you?  
 _He probably will._

“I want to be honest with you. It’s hard to forget what happened, but I want to move on. Like.. have a new start. I will figure something out. I still care a lot about you.”  
Now you once again had to do the thing. Inwardly cringing, you knew you had to do the first move to get more trust.

You stepped towards him, and wrapped your arms around his spine, resting your hands on his back, face digging into his ribs. He was tense, surprised, you could hear him take in a sharp breath.

Cringing more on the inside, you forced yourself to form the next words.  
“I don’t wanna sleep alone tonight, i-if that’s okay? We can build like a wall of pillows or something or you handcuff me, I just need someone in the same room.”

You caught him off-guard, he needed a moment to process what you said, his soul flickering with happiness at these words. For a moment, he forgot all his worries about being close to you. So, without thinking about it twice, he nodded, a gloved hand running through your hair as he gently pets you.

“Okay.”  
You stepped back again, feeling much more comfortable now, forcing another small smile on your face.

Mouthing a thank you, the both of you returned to the others in the kitchen. Lanfia was suddenly back again, sitting on a chair, Carmen on her lap. She was nuzzling into the fur-like feathers of the much larger cockatrice. Almost adorable. Again, almost.

“so, uh, not that i dislike bein’ here, but when we headin’ home bro?”  
Papyrus knew why Sans wanted to head home. Sans wanted to watch his show together with Oreo. It became a routine as it seems. Both of them lingering on the couch, Sans on top of Oreo, misusing them as a mattress, while watching one of the few human shows that survived the take-over of monsterkind. And of course, they always played this commercial-guessing game.

“SANS I THINK SPENDING TIMES WITH OUR FRIENDS HERE IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THAT STUPID SHOW.”  
Oreo slammed their firsts on the table, overdramatically.   
“Come on Paps! We love our show!”

“Which show? maybe we can watch together?”; Carmen offered, her face finally not being hidden inside brown feathers anymore. You had to admit, the feathers did look like the fluffiest of furs. 

 

In the end, you all did watch the show together. Lanfia moved the couch and the armchair so you all could sit in line. In order to all fit, Lanfia sat at the armchair with Carmen on her lap, Oreo with sans on their lap next to you, and on your other side was Papyrus. 

 

To be blunt - the show was stupid. It was so bad, it was almost good again. The only hilarious thing about the whole situation was the fact that at most parts, when Oreo, Sans and even Lanfia began to laugh, chuckle or cackle, Papyrus, you and Carmen groaned in unison. And you had to admit, playing the game during the commercials again was indeed fun.

But, this was ought to get awkward at some point, or rather - uncomfortable. Papyrus was pulling the classic arm-over-the-shoulder move, looking straightly at the screen. Were his cheeks turning red, ever so slightly? Yes, they were. 

You decided to play along, for the sake of your plan, and leaned your head on his shoulder. From your peripheral vision, you saw him smile. He was already beginning to ease into the situation again. But you could tell he still was wary towards you.

 

The rest of the visit was rather uneventful. Polite goodbye at the front door, before leaving the house, Sans and Papyrus being “fake” dicks once you were in public while reaching the car. Sudden karaoke-instance by - well you know, the two chaotics on the backseat - on the ride home. You and Papyrus remained silent, the whole time you’ve spent in that car. More dick-behaviour when you left the vehicle to reach the skeleton brother’s house. You knew you inched closer to the bullshit you pushed yourself into. In order to gain more trust, you actually asked that demon to sleep in the same room, perhaps even the same bed with you.

You glanced at the one wall. Yeah, the wall where Papyrus beat you up when Undyne was visiting. A mix of disgust, fear, hurt, and anger forming a lump in your throat.

Papyrus noticed your glance, obviously unable to decide how to react on that at first. He decided to just try to distract you.

“It’s been a long day, we should get to sleep. Go get changed, I will be upstairs in a bit.”, he told you. You just nodded and went upstairs. Since you hugged both monster skeletons today, you felt like taking a shower. Rinsing off the fact you held those demons close. But that would be to no avail. While changing into pajamas, your mind wandered to the question of how Lanfia and Carmen are going to get rid of the carpet they glued into the bathroom to make sure you won’t try to kill yourself by slipping.

After you got changed, you just awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed, still not sure how Papyrus was going to do this. Will you get handcuffed? Or would you actually get tied down?

When Papyrus joined you in the bedroom, he seemed to have neither ropes nor handcuffs with him. He was still fully clothed.  
Just what was he doing down there? Well, probably he was making sure you couldn’t get any more kitchen knifes or something into your hands. He probably didn’t have the time to do it in advance after you snapped.

You eyed him as he strode over to the closet, and stopped on his tracks, turning to you. He nervously eyed you, then headed to the closet. You understood - he wanted to get changed, but he can’t when you are looking at him. That was, again, almost adorable. You looked away and heard him shuffle, the sound of fabric hitting the floor, and the closet doors clicking as they closed shut.

You still didn’t look at him, and waited. He’s ought to do something to make sure you won’t attack him as soon as he lays down in the bed. just why the hell did you ask him to spend the night with you?

Oh, right. To buy trust.

The light was turned off. Additional weight on the bed, more shifting, the blanked getting drawn to the side. So he decided for the pillow barrier, huh?

Well, he did. Not exactly, though. He pulled one single pillow between the two of you, so your heads won’t meet. So you couldn’t look at each other, but that was it. You hesitated for a moment, before joining in, nuzzling into the soft pillow. Much better than the bed you used when you were at Lanfia’s place. The scent of perfume was too strong. And you did NOT want to know what the two of them had been doing there.

A shiver of disgust and discomfort ran down your spine. Papyrus mistook it as a sign of you being cold, and pulled up the blanket more to cover you good. You flinched, but forced yourself to ease into it instantly, whispering a small “thanks.”

“Good night, (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap will be a special about how Oreo and Sans met, warning in advance; it'll have smut and well, torture.


	16. Special Chap: Oreo and Sans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special chap I have been asked for, showing how Oreo and Sans met.
> 
> As usual, the warnings: Torture, graphic depiction of violence, and smut in the end. 
> 
> THis chap does not contain any secret plot twist of sorts so those who don't want to read it for knowing it's not about Paps and Reader blah blah - yeah you are safe to skip the whole thing. No secrets here, just Sans and Oreo fluff, angst, and smut.
> 
> PS: I feel like I should mention: I only added Oreo in the fic because I somehow felt sorry for Sans and needed something to have him happy, too. I know the Undertale fandom **can** get veeery toxic about OC'S, especially when shipped with a main character. That is also the reason why I will never point out the actual gender, look, and name of Oreo. They weren't even planned to be part of it at first.

_I needed to make sure that I kept my cover. Monsters easily questioned other’s dedication to the laws of the king, cruelty and abuse towards everyone, always ready to snap and prove we are the strongest. And die if we fail to do so. Granting mercy was often a sign of weakness, it was hard for me to find excuses for sparing others in the judgement hall, or at the sentry stations back then when we were still in the underground._

_After I saw what happened on the surface, I knew it was a bad idea to inform Papyrus about the kid that fell. Maybe it would have been better if Toriel would have killed and ate Frisk when they were still in the ruins. I always wondered how they managed to get past her, she was a fucking freak. I could sometimes hear her through the thick gates, when she was wandering there like a wild beast to find something to feast on. Unbelievable that she used to be a mother, unbelievable that she used to be kind and my friend, many, many resets and genocides ago. I liked the old lady, she was fun to hang with, and gave me the vibe of the mother me and Papyrus never had._

_But now, here we are, the second time we ever got out of the underground after 112 resets, the first time after everyone changed like this. And the first time by killing the child and taking their soul without it causing a reset. Probably, this was final now.  
I had to live here now, and protect my brother, without seeming suspicious. My way eventually lead me to the new ‘entertainment district’ monsterkind has created here. A brothel, to be more precise._

_Everything inside of me screamed no, it was hard for me to keep up my facade as I entered it, knowing that I will now have to pay a fellow monster to abuse an innocent human just to keep up my act. If I had a stomach, it would twist by now._

_The owner threw a dark glance at me, amused -no- actually fucking happy about someone as well known as me was entering this establishment. I hated to kill, but that fucker right there was a guy I’d enjoy to kill. But not today, not now._

_My eyesockets scanned the catalogue, portraying the ‘objects’ in this brothel. Most of the humans looked beyond destroyed already, one of them, F12, looked especially broken. The cold, dead eyes made me want to cry and help that poor thing. But my position wasn’t high enough to eventually get anyone out of here. I’d have to get my brother involved. As head of the royal guard, he would find a way to get her, and in the end everyone out._

_The catalogue was sorted into females, males, and non-binary. I was always wondered about the gender issues some humans had. I still remembered when I got to the surface the first time and met a biologically female human who wanted to be called with male pronouns, and I also saw someone so damn androgynous that I had no idea what to do. But hey, I am a skeleton, most people are confused with how we know which gender we have all the time. Most monsters had no idea we indeed had genitals, even though they were only appearing when we are aroused, and made of magic._

_My eyesockets stopped at one of the pictures. One of the non-binary humans, named “T9”. Heh, that gives me some phone-related pun opportunities. Also there was something in their eyes, even if it was just a photo, I could tell it. Just like with F12, it seemed like a part of them has been caught inside the picture. Without really thinking about it, I pointed onto the picture, then getting hit with the cold realization of what I just had done. Fuck._

_____________

 

Covered in mud and dirt I dared to look up , why don’t they give me at least 5 minutes of peace before the next one comes in and tries to break me.

*flic*

Camera off.

Quickly run into the bathroom and apply makeup to look more bruised. Sometime this technique would work , the next monster would come see me and complain about my state. Then they would kick me out and bathe me.

_Bathe._

Yeah right , more like using the cold garden hose to try to hit my body and scrub ‘till I start bleeding. 

“Bathing”

Yet this was better than a bunch of beatings from strangers who somehow hated my guts, even though when they do wash me with the garden hose, they see that I misused the make-up I was allowed to keep since I once used to be a make-up artist for shooing away their customers. Instead of making myself look more presentable by covering bruises and accentuate certain parts of my body.

*flic*

Shit no time, run back and look miserable. With my head in my knees I once again waited impatiently. 

Usually at this time it was that weird monster. Ma- Mjick? Madjick? Yeah he would just beat the shit out of me..the usual.  
Yet , whenever he came the first thing I would hear was his annoying and sinful giggle.   
However, this time it was someone different. 

Suddenly, air

I was somehow wrapped in a ruby red bubble in the air. I didn’t even see the monster come in.

**Slam**

Rude.

My face was slammed into the wooden planks below.

 

Again, I was lifted in the air and could finally see the monster. He was a-...skeleton? One socket was glowing the same ruby red color I was covered in.

**Slam**

Ow.

this time on my back

I learned to remain silent whenever beaten. It would drive the monsters insane. Not one scream not even a single yelp. I didn’t bother moving I just laid lifelessly on the floor.  
I already memorized the cracks on the ceiling but I decided to count them again just in case, trying to ignore the obvious pain lingering in my body.

Only then did I hear the door close. Did he..leave?

*flic*

Uhm ok , guess he just needed a quick boost of adrenaline.

I managed to somehow to get up and limp to the bed. I sat panting a bit.

Note to self: Skeletons can hit hard.

______________

_Fuck, this was wrong, this was just too wrong. Just why did I decide to do this, how am I going to be able to sleep at night, knowing I just threw both this human and myself into deeper pits of hell by choosing them._

_I needed to teleport out of there to calm myself, I know the owner will get suspicious, I need to find an excuse for my behavior. The higher your status in monster society, the more violent everyone expects you to be._

_I already knew I will need to meet up with Papyrus’s new friends after this, I forgot their names, but one of the two girls was a fucking good therapist. As if I wouldn’t have needed that to begin with._

_I aimlessly walked around outside of the brothel, taking a drag from the freshly lit cigarette after shooing away the owner._

_“jus’ need ta decide what ta do first to the kid. so many options i have ta break them.”, I told him. he bought it and left me alone, unaware of the fact that my thoughts raced about one question in particular. Why did the eyes of that human concern me so much. I have never seen eyes like those before. I could tell they were afraid and tired of living, but I could see strength in them, passion, even a glint of optimism and kindness. If they would have been given the option to live that out without getting punished for it.. who knows what would happen._

_Shit. My time was running out. I needed to get back inside, or leave. Yeah, leaving and never turning back, forgetting this place existed. That sounded fantastic, but not like me. I don’t want to be that kind of person._

_Maybe I could risk showing a little kindness, showing a bit of my true self. maybe the human understands.  
I threw the rest of the cigarette on the ground, watching the ember dieing down on the asphalt. Yes. I will try. The worst thing that could happen would be T9 not believing me and hating me. I would even understand that. _

_Time to go back into their room._

______________

I flinched and quickly looked around. Wha-? I noticed a shadow next to the bed that wasn’t there before. Great, I almost thought he was gone.

“Sorry” he whispered

Funny it almost sounded like he was apologizing 

“Sorry” he said a bit louder

I lifted my head to get a good look of him, he actually looked sincere.   
I could only stare in total confusion.

“Uh” I started saying “Are you ok?” I asked concerned. 

I could see how a droplet of water emerged from his cheek. Was he crying? I didn’t even knew they had emotions to begin with. I decided to take a dangerous move and limp out of the bed to look at him more closely.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you” he whimpered.

I was really starting to feel sorry for him. I just got body slammed by this thing but fuck it I hadn’t had one in the longest time, so I walked closer and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel him shiver while he let small and gentle sobs. Was he in the right place? This is a brothel after all.

After what felt like an eternity of an embrace he finally let me go. I wasn’t sure what to do. He finally broke the silence and with a small ‘thank you’ he was gone.

I’ve been positively confused, and even felt bad for that small skeleton monster. Now, that I saw this, I even found him somewhat... adorable.

I have been 100% sure I’d never see him again. Not if he disliked hurting me. Farewell, little skeleton.

______________

_I feel more and more like crying. I hurt that human, pretty badly, came back crying, and they were honestly concerned about me. They.. hugged me even.  
As I arrived back home, I basically collapsed on the couch, not feeling the desire to ever move again. Why did I feel so weird. Was this tiny bit of kindness enough to mess with me?_

_Probably. The only kindness I experienced ever since everyone changed was between me and Papyrus. Maybe those two new friends of him would be just as kind. I don’t know, never met them._

_T9. I wanna meet them again. But I can’t without having to hurt them. Or can I?  
I didn’t know._

_*Click*_

_Papyrus was home. He looked like he had a shitty day, too.  
“‘sup boss.”, I casually greet him. He closed the door and sighed.  
“sounds like ya had a rough day, too huh?”_

_“ROUGH DOESN’T EVEN BEGIN TO DESCRIBE IT, BROTHER.”_

_He looked so exhausted and pained. My idea of taking him to the brothel started to look even worse now. He was suffering enough the way it is.  
While I was pondering upon what to do, I felt additional weight on the couch, an arm wrapping around my shoulder. Papyrus noticed there was something wrong with me, too. Fuck.  
He had enough to deal with, I actually planned on being the strong one, and not show what cripples me on the inside. This time I obviously failed._

_“What’s wrong Sans?”  
“...ya know, just the usual ‘why must the king force us all ta be assholes’ kinda thing. no biggie.”_

_He didn’t buy it entirely, he knew me too well. But he accepted that I didn’t want to talk about it. Instead, he distracted me by watching some Mettaton with me.  
One of the few monsters at least partially having his head straight on. That probably was the only ‘straight’ thing about him, anyway. Heh. Gotta remember that one._

_I felt myself drifting off into sleep. My mind still turning back to that human in the brothel, again and again. And their eyes._

_Fuck it. I need to see those eyes again._

______________

The usual morning routine. I’ve been woken up, got forcefully pulled through the brothel, stood in a line with the others and got cleaned with the garden hose. The disgusting food, and the first costumer. 

Only that one thing wasn’t the way it used to be. There was no monster coming in yet. I sat there in silence, staring at the door, waiting for inevitable punishment by one of them.

But nobody came.

Two hours passed, still nothing. I started to get my hopes up. The last time I had no customers for a day was when this brothel opened up, the first week. Because they couldn’t handle how androgynous I was. Sure my biological gender was more than obvious given the fact we had to be naked the whole time, yet seeing me from behind, or just my face, told nothing about my gender. Also my voice was a weird mix between both.

I decided to stick to the non-binary role, because most monsters couldn’t understand the whole identity crisis thing and prefered to avoid those having it. I wasn’t unhappy with my gender, but I used it to my advantage, and eventually got used to it.

Who would have thought I’d get the chance to think about that kind of thing on a regular day, now 3 hours after the brothel opened. Maybe the skeleton did this.  
Maybe to make up for it yesterday, he somehow managed to grant me one day of peace.

I began smiling, but then I heard the familiar flick of the camera, and steps in the hallway. God dammit.

The door opens and - it was him.  
The skeleton. He came back. But why? If he really didn’t want to hurt me, why would he come back, knowing he had to do it again?

The same red bubble, again I was repeatedly smashed into the ceiling and onto the floor.  
Ouch, fuck this hurts.

The employee left, and the red bubble bursted within seconds. Wheezing in pain, I sat up, looking at the skeleton with a blurry vision. He looked so heartbroken, again.  
“I know, I know, you’re sorry.”, I softly spoke. He just looked away, holding his arm like a child would when it fought back tears, and nodded.

“imma real asshole...”, he admitted.  
I was caught off-guard. And heavily confused.  
“What do you mean?”

“i bawled my eyes out yesterday cuz i didn’t want ta hurt you, now i’m coming back, hurting ya again, expecting you ta forgive me and be just as kind as ya were yesterday? that does make me an asshole.”

True, it did make him an asshole. But I couldn’t help but see him as someone who just needed someone to talk to. I know I needed kindness even more, hope, someone to rely on. But I also believed in karma. If I give him what I desire to have, one day I will receive the same treatment.

So just like yesterday, I wrapped my arms around him. He held back his tears this time. Who would have thought this guy was actually a crybaby, he looked so tough and threatening.

 

This turned into a routine. After half a week I knew his name, Sans. He showed up every day, hurting me at first, and then we just hug and talk. He asked me what my favourite food is, I told him oreos, and he even brought some for me. Ever since he started calling me Oreo, which ended his constant phone puns.

He really opened up to me after two months have passed, and told me about what monsters used to be like, about things he called genocide runs, and the kid with the toy knife. I always listened to him, and was willing to let him harm me, just to be able to spend some time with the real Sans afterwards. Other monsters stopped visiting me, afraid of touching me now that I am “Sans’ favourite”. Only him and me. This shit better be real because I was really falling for the monster, more and more.

The fact he inflicted pain on me didn’t even really bother me anymore at this point. He once even broke my leg by accident, but I took one for the team, even though he was freaking devastated after that.

My leg was healed with some monster food later on. Not enough for a complete healing, but enough to make me able to stand again. I held on to the thought that Sans was a good guy and needed someone like me, and I needed someone like him. Probably…   
Did I?

I was still here, still getting harmed every day, Karma really took quite a while to take action. I felt bad to think about how impatient I started to get when I saw F12 every morning, she was in the worst condition, I heard she tried to commit suicide. Poor thing. And then there was me, complaining despite I actually have the best fate this far.  
I should appreciate that more.

______________

_Ever since I accidentally broke their leg, I was scared of touching Oreo. The ongoing week I just sat there, shying away from them, blubbering nothing but apologies. No matter how often they said they forgave me, I couldn’t help it. But when the week turned into a month, it was getting really hard not to touch them.  
I felt something else inside me. The thirst, the lust.I had to fight it. How much of an asshole has one to be to break someone’s leg, not touch them for a month despite their obvious desire just to cuddle, and then fuck that person?_

_I stayed away from the brothel now. It’s the 5th day now without us seeing each other. I knew this would end up with some other monster returning to book her eventually. Someone really malicious. I was unsure what the biggest sin was here. Me letting it happen that someone else hurts them again, or me turning back and using them for my freaking desire?_

_Fuck. I can’t risk it. I am by no means perfect, but I am still better than anyone else. I need to return to that human. Now._

__________

This pain, my throat hurts from screaming, I already threw up in agony twice, it’s not stopping.

The fifth day, no Sans. But for that, the other customers returned already. The third monster today, a mantis-like monster with razor-sharp claws, was currently slashing my back to shreds, my vision was blurry, at least I will lose my conciousness any moment.  
I could barely hear the mantis laughing, the squelching noises of my abused flesh getting sliced more and more, the door bursting open, voices, a bang, screaming, another bang, crying.

I didn’t care what was going on, I just wanted this torture to end, and my back to heal. One of the other humans here, M5, found out that the owners often are willing to give us more monster food to heal wounds and stop pain when we offer our mouths to them. Usually they don’t touch us, but it seems like they can’t resist if those assholes get the illusion of us wanting them in our mouths badly. I doubt it will work now that I already threw up - a third time now. Everything hurt.

“oh my god, oreo.”

It took me a while to register it. Sans? Was he back? I can’t turn around to look at him, my back… Was he really here?

A scent, I know this scent. Monster food. The same, disgusting shit we always get when we got hurt too much. A hand on what’s left of my shoulder. I can’t keep my eyes open, I can’t grab the plate, I can’t even open my mouth on my own.

“it’s okay, i’m here, kid.”

It really was Sans. He realized I was unable to eat on my own. He began feeding me, my body feeling better with every forced swallowing. After the third bite, I was able to hold the plate on my own, even when my hands vere shaky. He let me do this, and hesitantly put a hand on my head, stroking my scalp.

“i am so sorry.. it’s my fault they came back.”

I didn’t say anything, I just put the food aside and pulled him to me, pressing myself against his bones as tightly as physically possible. He tensed up, I knew he was scared of touching me after that accident, but he better fucking take it.

He didn’t shy away, slowly began to relax into it. I couldn’t hold back more tears, I just silently cried into his sweater, digging my nails into the fabric as if my life depended on it.

His body felt weird. It was warm, he never felt warm before, I thought he was unable to. He shifted a bit, he began sweating more than usual. A soft glow visible in his chest area, slightly blinding my eyes.

I have seen that glow before. Monsters glow like this when they are…

I see.

If I wouldn’t kneel in a pool of my own vomit, bits of flesh and blood now, I would have jumped his bones in a heartbeat. It would be a lie if I said I didn’t want to for a while now, it would have been a lie if i said I never touched myself while thinking of him.

he was obviously uncomfortable, and shook.   
I needed to say something.

“Sans…”, my voice was weak and raspy, my throat still sore from the screaming before. I looked at him, turning around, seeing a pile of dust from my peripheral vision. So, he dusted the mantis. At least I won’t see that fucker again.

“oreo-”

“No, please let me talk.”

He shut his mouth again, nodding. He looked so desperate, the mix of emotions way too obvious in his glowing pinpricks.

“I want you to come here everyday, like you used to, I miss it. The snuggling, the conversations, I don’t care if getting hurt is the price for it.”

“but-”

“Sans I am not done yet. I.. I have seen this glow often enough to tell what it means. Let me help you tomorrow, okay? I just feel disgusting now.”

it was obvious that he wanted to disagree, that he still didn’t really got over that broken leg, but he also knew I mean it. Also he saw the consequences if he wouldn’t show up regularly.

“......okay. promised.”

 

I kept staring at the window. it was getting later and later. Sans didn’t show up yet. 

Asshole. I hate him. How dare he promise a thing and not keep it?  
He saw what happened, why doesn’t he come back?

I hate him. Why is he doing this to me? Maybe F12 was right, never trust, never believe, never hope.

He is not coming.

Already evening, my frustration grows, my hurt, the feeling of betrayal. I thought he was different. Asshole.

I hate him.

“hey.”

_Wait I thought-_

I didn’t have time to finish that thought, as I felt something warm and wet in my nape, two hands caressing my hips, hearing him growl deeply. He kept his promise. 

“you know you have to sound like you hate it.”, he reminds me, the tone in his voice obviously stating that he was worried that I will indeed hate it after all. My only answer was a whispered, shaky “Sans..”, filled with bliss. He held back a groan, his phalanges digging into the skin of my hips, a soft kiss planted on my nape, teeth grazing my neck. The arousal sending sparks into my stomach, taking the upper hand. 

I had no idea how much I wanted him. Sure, I touched myself, thinking of this skeleton, quite often to be fair, but now that it’s happening… It was nearly overwhelming.

All the pain was totally worth this moment. I know that I will love the feeling once he is finally inside me, I know I will love it.

Because I love him.

He explored my body, squeezing and caressing every inch, the bulge in his pants glowing warmly in the evening light. I couldn’t take this teasing any longer. I turned around and crashed my lips on his, unable to stop myself from rubbing my private parts against his pelvis. 

“fuck, babe…”, he hissed through clenched teeth, followed by a groan. He took the benefit of being smaller than me, leaned over and began nibbling and teasing my nipples, sending more sparks into my stomach.

If he doesn’t fill me any time soon, I am going to explode.  
“Sans, please…”, I whispered, earning a moan this time.  
He unzipped his pants, the girth taking me by surprise. Holy shit.

Wrapping my arms around him, I pulled him down with me. The floor was cold and hard, but I didn’t care. He dug his face into the crook of my neck, licking my sensitive skin between soft kisses. He was so gentle, even though I could tell he was desperate to penetrate me.

“are ya, uh.. ya ready, babe?”, he carefully asked, stopping the pleasing of my neck for a moment to look at me.  
“I’ve never been more ready for anything.”

He smiled warmly, I could feel him adjust his position, the head prodding my entrance and stretching it as he let it slide inside slowly. His thick, chubby dick stretching me mercilessly, but the abuse I had suffered through before at least made me take it well. He just stayed motionless for a moment, his member pulsating inside me, waiting for me to show him that he is okay to move.

I experimentally rolled my hips up, taking in a sharp breath. Fuck, it felt so good. He couldn’t help but moan at this unexpected movement, holding my hips and began to slowly thrust inside, again and again. I remembered that I was supposed to sound like I hate it, to sound like it was hurting me.

So I outright started to scream, startling him for a moment, but I smiled as I did, so he knew I already started to pretend.

“scream all ya want, kid, it won’t stop me.”, he growled huskily, and I admit it actually turned me on despite the fact I would have preferred soft, gentle sex with him first.   
The unsure, non-rhythmical thrusts slowly turned into constant, deep pounding, his hands holding my hips in place and eventually pulling me towards his groin, granting him to reach my sweet spot again and again. I kept on screaming, digging my nails into the fabric of his hoodie, my legs wrapping around his body.

So good, so deep, this was heavenly. The hard pounding, the noise he made, his face a mess. I could always stare at this face.  
I couldn’t, I had to- I must-

“I love you!”, I squealed, now that I finally said it, the suspense disappearing with a bang, warmth spreading inside me, and the orgasm hitting me hard. At least I didn’t have to pretend to scream now, I’ve been so sensitive, and he kept on thrusting into me, even faster now that those words have reached him.

“i-ahh- i love ya, too, babe..”, the skeleton almost squealed in a whisper, and I could tell he was close by the way his sharp pistoning got sloppier and frantic.  
With one last, powerful thrust, he filled my insides with his juice and collapsed on top of me.  
“h-holy fuck…”

I stayed silent, just hugging him in the afterglow. This moment was worth all the suffering.

Sans knew that, too. He could see in my face how this day of love, trust and passion was enough to heal my soul and give me the strength to keep going. Maybe he should tell his brother about the brothel after all.


End file.
